


Happiness, Defined

by Mijune



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nonsense, i curse a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mijune/pseuds/Mijune
Summary: Collection of oneshots (some are related) of my favorite iKON pairings in College AU.





	1. Found You!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments will be very much appreciated! Feel free to give ideas, suggestions, and prompts <3
> 
> ps: slight changes on odd details and grammatical errors may be made after a chapter is published, will not affect storyline.

_Class is cancelled. If you haven't set your ass on the train yet, you're the luckiest person today._

Well, extra classes be damned.

Hanbin stomps his feet so hard in frustration, so close to spit on Yunhyeong's message on screen. He gets almost all of the people in the car's attention but he's just too furious to care. If only the notice is 20 minutes early... he doesn't have to leave his home sprinting like he's being chased by a hellhound (yes, he misses 10 rings of his alarms, again) and waste his last pennies for this month. No, he can't go back now, the train will only available later on the evening, the despair of living in a remote area. There are dorms available, but he doesn't have the heart to ask more of his parents.

He steps out of the car sighing dramatically and wanders around the station for a bit. He leans his back on a wall close to a street musician for a few minutes and starts to compose a line or two before deciding to head for the park to get better inspiration.

When he lifts his card before he taps it on the exit, he hears a faint wails from a little kid, he presumes.

"Hyung---where...where are you??"

He retreats from where he's standing, earning some annoyed glances from some office workers queueing behind him (it's not his fault they're such assholes pretending not to hear it) and tries to find the source of noise.

Hanbin almost gives up trying when his eyes caught the soft locks emerging from behind a pole. He peeks slowly and he sees a boy, maybe a kindergartener, crouching with his palms covering his face. Hanbin carefully approaches him, trying not to freak the boy out and gets down on his knees so he's on his eye level.

"Hi, kiddo. Where's your mom?"

The kid startles and stands up stiff instantly. He wipes off his tears hastily and attempts to give Hanbin a stern look, but he can only cooes in silence. He reminds him a bit of his little sister, Hanbyul. They probably have the same age. But instead of small eyes and nose and pea-like figure, the boy has a pair of googly eyes, chubby cheeks, and a pointed nose. His outfit makes him look like a little gangster, a black oversized jersey and pants that hangs out low. Too much cuteness, really.

"I... don't..Hyung t-told me...not to...talk to strangers.."

The boy looks scared and backs off slowly, but he's a very experienced older brother x caretaker. He knows how to handle these kind of thing.

"Can you at least tell me your name so I can help you?"

The boy looks hesitant at first, but maybe Hanbin's way of softening his voice works its magic.

"Kim...My name is Kim Chanwoo.. I'm here with my hyung but he's lost..."

"I'm a Kim, too! We're not strangers, my name is Kim Hanbin. Nice to meet you!"

The boy, Chanwoo, flashes a faint smile as Hanbin holds out his hand to shake Chanwoo's. He slowly lifts his arm and takes a firm grip. Winning a child's heart is almost as victorious as winning a lottery for Hanbin.

"Nice to meet you, too...You...you're not here to kidnap me, right?"

"Of course, not! Come on, let's go find your brother!"

Hanbin laughs fondly at his textbook-answer for his greetings and Chanwoo's honesty. He gets on his feet, Chanwoo's palms still glued on his, and leads the way to the information center with the kid swinging their arms back and forth as they walk.

\---

"So, Chanwoo, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at school?"

After Hanbin makes sure he dropped his phone number for whoever lost a brother in the specific criteria and have it announced, they go to the park near the station and rests on one of the bench.

Chanwoo looks up at Hanbin beside him, still fidgeting on flower petals he picks on the side road a moment ago and swings his dangling legs happily. "Because I'm a smart boy! Hyung told me if I get a perfect score in math, I can have a day off and sit together in hyung's class!"

Hanbin ruffles his brown hair in adoration and raises his brow. "Your hyung's _reward_ is _skipping class_? He must be a bad guy."

Chanwoo pouts and throw his tiny pointer finger right in front of Hanbin's nose. "No, he's not! He's my favorite person in the world! He loves to hug me before he goes to the _u-ni-ver-si-ty_ , play video games with me on the weekends, and piggybacks me all the time!"

Hanbin laughs at Chanwoo's cute pronounciation. There's only one big uni in this area, the one he goes to, so he might has known the guy.

"How does he look like? I'm in _u-ni-ver-si-ty_ , too!"

Chanwoo giggles at Hanbin for copying his way of talking, sends Hanbin giggling too, and Chanwoo rolls his eyes upward to think.

"He's a giant ball of sunshine. Really, his arms is the size of my head and he has bunny teeth. Sometimes I feel bad about him when he laughs. How can he see with very small eyes like mom's? Lucky I got my dad's! He likes to talk fast like he's in a hurry and he often makes me dress like this! Like...like a _reaper_ \--"

Hanbin chuckles and covers his mouth. "You mean, _rapper_?"

Chanwoo jumps a bit on his seat. "Yeah, a _rapper_! He says he will dress like this too when he _already got his swag_ but I don't really know what he's talking about."

Hanbin can't help but to pinch his cheeks and Chanwoo growls in fake annoyance. Perhaps his brother is also a music major...?

"He takes care of me most of the time because my parents are _reaaaaally_ _really_ old, my father's hair is white and my mom's hair is grey and hyung calls me a miracle from God and... I...I miss him Hanbin..."

Chanwoo starts hiccuping and Hanbin panics. He doesn't want to look like he kidnaps the kid and do the first thing that crosses his mind.

Hanbin hoists the kid up to carry him in his arms, since piggybacking will be hard with his backpack on. He starts to rock him up and down gently and rubs his back to soothe him.

"Shh...shh...hey, don't cry! How about, I give you a treat and I can promise you, your hyung will be back before you finish it off."

Hanbin helps Chanwoo wipes his tears with his thumb and the boy nods slowly. Hanbin exhales, feeling pleased as he swings his backpack forward to retrieve his precious breakfast a.k.a a bar of chocolate. Not that he bothers giving it to him.

Chanwoo chews so recklessly, Hanbin sacrifices his shirt sleeves to wipe the chocolate from the corner of his lips a few times. They stroll around the park again before Hanbin decides to rest on the bus shelter. If he's asked a quarter hour ago whether he wants Chanwoo's brother to arrive sooner or not, he won't hesitate to say yes. But now, he's not so sure. There's some kind of weird attachment on him and if he has the power to do so, he wants to summon Hanbyul right here right now so he could watch them playing around together.

They're sitting down so now Chanwoo is hugging him from the front as he sits on his lap and Hanbin lets Chanwoo swirls his bangs with his finger. 

"You're a nice guy, Hanbin. Sometimes I feel bad with hyung when Jinhwan-hyung and Junhoe-hyung comes over. I think, hyung also needs a boyfriend. I will force him to propose you!"

Hanbin feels silly for blushing. He gets easily embarassed (and he's been single for 20 years straight) and he doesn't know what to say except frowns.

"Please don't say that. And Chanwoo, you can't _propose_ someone to be his boyfriend right away. You have to take him on some _dates_ first!"

They giggle in unison for the nth time today. This Friday morning is unexpectedly cheerful for Hanbin.

 

Soon they're interrupted by the ring on Hanbin's phone.

"Hello, I'm the lost kid's brother. Where are your position right now?"

So much for being polite, Hanbin scoffs. If he's having a hard time trying to ignore the guy's husky voice and (sexy)pants pleasing his ears, he doesn't let it show.

"Bus shelter a block away from the station."

"Be there in 5!"

He hangs up first without saying thank you or showing any gratitude. Hanbin almost swears if not for the little kid furrowing his eyebrows a few inches away from his face.

"That was your brother! He told me he's gonna be here in a blink, yay!"

Hanbin circles Chanwoo's wrists and wriggles it happily, but the boy doesn't look very satisfied.

"Okay... But Hanbin, tell me first, what is a _date_? What can you do on a _date_?"

Hanbin tilts his head and sorts out things that are appropriate enough to tell such a young boy. Obviously skipping the kissing and make out possibilities after one, and bluff about the getting-to-know-each-other parts.

"Well, you can have fun together like eating ice cream together or going to the cinemas! You're supposed to feel happy all day and you can't sleep all night afterwards because you like him so much."

Chanwoo scratches his ear shyly and asks, "So...just like what we did? Didn't we have fun together, Hanbin? And I like you _a-very-much-lot_!"

Hanbin goes _awww_ because he seriously can't handle it anymore. "Yeah, just like we did, Chanwoo-ya!"

Chanwoo claps in joy like a seal in front of him and glances to his left side just in time for him to catch a familiar figure.

"Oh, Hyung! Here-here!"

Hanbin almost slumps forward by Chanwoo's pull on his body while the kid waves his hand excitedly, but still manages it anyway with Chanwoo still clutched on his arms. He narrows his eyes at a guy running toward their direction.

The guy is wearing a black hoodie in a shade similar to Chanwoo's (Hanbin may or may not noticed himself is also wearing a black shirt and no, the coincidence is not that adorable) paired with a ripped jeans in a same color. The wind almost kicks his green cap away, if it wasn't for his (amazing)reflex.

The guy stops right in front of them and bends his back to rests his hands on his knees, while trying to steady his breaths.

"Oh, God, Chanwoo, I thought...I've lost you! You troublemaker, you made me skip my class! Thanks for saving my brother, by the way."

Although he did say his thanks, Hanbin still finds him poorly-mannered as his eyes still on the ground beneath his feet when he talks. He doesn't sound like he mean it, too (he can't lie his voice is so much better live but he can't get himself distracted).

Hanbin finds it endearing when Chanwoo tugs on his shirt and shakes his head right when he's about to drop Chanwoo to stand on his own feet.

"It's fine, just try to be careful next time. Besides, we did have some fun, right Chanwoo-ya?"

Hanbin pokes his finger on Chanwoo's stomach and he almost folds himself in half with a red face.

"Yes, hyung! We went on a date!"

Hanbin is so flustered and looks away from the guy, lazily slapping on Chanwoo's arm when the kid just put on his innocent look. He really has no idea about what he just said.

Chanwoo reaches for his brother's shoulder and closes their distance. Hanbin feels unnecessarily nervous and his gut feeling tells him that he should not look at this guy to avoid himself being so awkward.

"Woah, my bro is growing up now, huh? It seems like My Little Chocoball doesn't need me anymore!"

Both of them laughs together and Hanbin can't help but to join them with his eyes closed because ~~the guy's~~ Chanwoo's laugh is just too infectious.

"I did it for you, hyung! Hanbin has passed his test to be your boyfriend, it's time for me now to give you a chance to ask him for a date!"

Hanbin opens his eyes in shock and shakes his head in tiny movements at Chanwoo, and the kid winks playfully. What a little ~~helper~~ traitor.

 

Hanbin gathers his courage to study at the guy's face.

What catches his attention first is his eyebrow piercing. God, it's so hot... And his jawline, prominent cheekbones, sweats dripping from his chin, oh God. Not even mentioning his perfect height that is slightly taller than him. Hanbin swallows thickly when a smile that was described by Chanwoo earlier starts to build up on his face.

They lock eyes for the first time and Hanbin is almost found dead on scene.

"The name's Jiwon. So...ice cream?"


	2. Painting Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this partly because their looks on the mexicana ad is so cute and perfect for school outfit and i'm thirsty for their ffs so... yeah.. also i want to give thanks for the love on the prev chapter!! sorry if this one is not what you guys expected...

" _Hyung-hyung-hyung_ , guess what?"

"What?"

"I punched the _Kim-guy_ yesterday!" 

The Song household stop eating for a moment, inhaling deeply to calm themselves down, and prepare for what comes next.

Mom-Song shakes his head and rubs Dad-Song's back to turn off his anger.  
Song Yejin and Song Eunjin, his twins, are facepalming.  
Song Yunhyeong, his older brother, almost chokes on his soup.

"...What Kim?"

"You know,  _The_ Kim who keeps lagging you on your extra class' project, of course!" The troublemaker beams proudly.

Yunhyeong saw the guy on the library earlier this afternoon, and he doesn't seem to have bruises here and there nor complains to file on him.

Did he... _no_...

"I mean, _Kim who_. His full name."

"Kim... _Jinhwan_?"

What the _fuck_.

All of them almost flip the dining table altogether because they know, they absolutely know, and he should've known it too, that it is Kim _Hanbin_ , the one who Yunhyeong has been whining about in the past weeks.

Yunhyeong throws his spoon on his younger brother who dodges it easily with a face like a fool's. "Just because he's being an _asshole_ , it doesn't give you the right to do _anything_ at all! And now you _punch_ a wrong guy, _again_ , for like a thousand times!"

"B...but... You said you wanted to _punch_ Kim--"

"It's Kim Hanbin, _dumbass_." Yejin cuts him out frustratingly and sends an apologetic look on their parents.

Yunhyeong rises his voice, very much unlike himself, so close in losing his temper. "Even if I do, it's just an _expression_! I thought you're the one who takes Literature in here?  _For the love of God..._ "

Eunjin sighs in exasperation and shares a concerning look with Yejin. "He keeps making the same mistakes..."

Their parents doesn't even oblige to scold Yunhyeong on his less-than-appropriate picking of words because on the dark side, their youngest member of their family just created another mess.

On the bright side, Yejin delights them with the story of how she gets chosen to represent her major to give a speech on the earth day festival and Eunjin to be one of the dancers for the opening performance, while Mom-Song tells them to finish their dinner and brings out everyone's favorite dessert.

Well...everyone except Song Junhoe, leaving himself to reflect on his own problem, thinking on the best way to apologize to _the wrong Kim_.

 

\---

  
Junhoe knows his action of interrupting Donghyuk in the middle of his sacred lunch can sends him off the edge, but he doesn't know who else to ask, since Donghyuk seems to be the only one who has the reason to befriend all of the student.

" _God_ , Donghyuk, if I know anything about him other than his name and his appearance, why would I ask _you_?"

Donghyuk stops eating and massages his temple. "Tell me again _how come_ you don't have any useful information regarding the guy you just  _punched_?"

Junhoe tugs his arm in desperation, knowing his best friend will certainly give in if he look more helpless. "I don't _know_! My source told me there's only _one Kim_ from Music who's taking Photography in his fourth year, and I was just scared as fuck, so I did it from his side where I can see his heart-shaped-mole and ran away quickly after I was done with my job. Apparently, there's _two Kims_! All I can remember is his orange--"

"Hi, sorry to interrupt, can you guys help me to fill in this form? I'm doing a research about students' interest in classical music."

 _Hair_.

The least expected guest arrives on the corner of their table at the most perfect timing. Junhoe's brain almost explodes because one of the guy's cheek is bruising red and he's wearing a band-aid. He must be _it_ , the guy he has been dying not to confront, the guy who's beautiful face he had punched, _the wrong Kim_.

But he seems like he doesn't even notice the situation, and neither does Donghyuk, who slowly takes the form from the guy's hand and smiles cheerfully in agreement. Junhoe looks down to hide his face and curses silently. _God_ , since when Donghyuk gets so _stupid_? He's about to get fucked for real.

"The name's Kim Jinhwan, by the way. Can I sit here?"

Donghyuk looks up sharply, finally catching up on what's going on, and nods, unable to hide his surprise and kicks Junhoe under the table. He eyes Junhoe and Junhoe only shakes his head in panic. The guy asks them about something, but they don't bother to notice as they have more important business to mind, so he snaps them for attention.

"Hello? Are you guys on your first year and not a music major?" Jinhwan taps the table close to their paper and curves his lips.

"Y-yes." Junhoe and Donghyuk answer in unison.

They fill the form in awkward silence. Jinhwan tells them to don't think twice to ask him a question. Oh, trust me, they have _a lot_ , but it's not related to the topic at all.

It's taking what it feels like forever for Junhoe's trembling hands and Donghyuk's nervous stares to have it done.

"Well, it's my turn to leave now, I got... _Oh_! In case you're free, there's a Jiujitsu match today at 4. You're free to watch me at the gymnasium if you want to. Thank you for your time!"

They watch Jinhwan's back furthering away in stiff bodies.

"You gotta tell him."

"I know."

"His whole team is gonna come for you."

"I _know_."

 

\--

  
It's been days since the incident, and Junhoe is still behaving extra cautious. He gives excuses when his brother asks him to eat together in his cafetaria because the Psychology major's building is dangerously close to the Music major's, and he takes the farthest route to go home to avoid an unexpected encounter.

So here he is, standing on a secluded bus stop, waiting for one to pass by. It's the safest stop so far where he can relaxes himself by ignoring his sorroundings for a while. He plugs in his earphone as a ritual before a long bus ride and starts reading his book.

As the quiet seconds comes in a transition of the songs, Junhoe catches the sounds of footsteps. That's actually odd, considering he has always been the only person waiting for the bus ever since the first time he found this oasis. Junhoe closes his book and looks to his side.

Either it's because of the distance or it's just his eyes' not working properly, the guy walking in big steps towards him seems so short. He's wearing a maroon sweatshirt with a white shirt underneath and a matching white jeans. He's cute. _Very_ cute, Junhoe thinks, very fortunate.

The guy is closing in, and Junhoe realizes his face looks somehow familiar with a visible...dot? under his right eye. Wait, it's not a _dot_ , it's a _mole_ with an unusual shape and his hair color is...

 _Shit_.

Junhoe bolts away as fast as he could, the wind is blocking his senses. He can feel the guy is tailing down behind him in an equal speed, probably faster, and it fuels him to keep running forward.

He looks ahead and turns his direction to the park, planning to hide himself inside the bushes but he can't find one that fits, blame his height, so he crouches behind a tree. There's a lot of noises to cover his, so he catches his breath without holding himself back, not even making sure he's not being chased anymore.

One big mistake.

He hears someone above him clearing his throat. He takes a big gulp and looks up to see his biggest fear.

Junhoe screams like he just met a ghost and stumbles back. He lands hard on his ass, but the pain doesn't serve its function as a distraction.

Worse, the guy, Kim _Jinhwan_ , doesn't look amused at all.

Junhoe stands quickly in his tall glory for the sake of his dignity and walks back and forth, trying to form a proper sentence to tell him without asking for a beating at the same time. But typical Junhoe doesn't have a properly-working-brain even in a life and death situation, and Jinhwan already looks tired of waiting.

 _Fuck his pride_ , Junhoe can't think of anything else so he drops on his knees right in front of Jinhwan. He straightens his back and rubs his palm repeatedly, begging for mercy.

"Oh _God_ , okay Hyung, hear me out. I mistook you for someone else so I punched you in the face without knowing who you are and although my twin sisters never forget to remind me to _stop punching a wrong guy_ I just never _learn_! and I... I seriously, you deserve to broke my ribs or something but _warn me first_ and this has been bugging me a lot like I can't walk around the campus without being afraid of the whole club getting your revenge on me! I don't mean to cause any trouble so please please please accept my apology I'm begging you..."

He closes his eyes and pray, pray again, and pray some more. He's sweating a bucket like it's his final moment, and that's when he gets it. A punch by Jinhwan on his cheek.

With his _lips_?

"If anything, you're being such a huge help for me."

Junhoe opens his eyes slowly, feeling dumbfounded. Jinhwan's lips forms a little smile and he guides Junhoe to take his hand to help him stand on his feet. Junhoe is hesitant, but he does what the guy wants anyway.

"Uh... Can you... Explain..." Junhoe scratches the back of his ear and he swears he can see a faint blush on Jinhwan's cheek.

\---

_Jinhwan was lounging on the common hall, sorting ways to get away from his professor's request to meet up with him to discuss about his research. He wasn't ready at all, he was supposed to present himself with some ideas, but last night he overslept with a hand tightly gripping on a half-empty coffee cup._

_"I wish I got hit by a car or something, even just a_ person _so I don't have to go."_

_Judging from his looks,he could tell Youngbae didn't get his message and kept his eyes on his phone. Jinhwan grumbled and decided to go for it._

_"Seriously, can't you just, punch me for this once?"_

_Jinhwan scooted closer, but Youngbae didn't even flinch._

_"That's not what I use my Jiujitsu skills for. If you ask the guys, I'm pretty sure they will give you a same answer."_

_"Well, you can do it as a friend!"_

_"Why would I punch my_ nicest _friend?"_

_Jinhwan was about to protest, when suddenly he heard someone walking fast with a strong force to their direction from behind. He turned around and furrowed his brows in confusion._

_A second before he opened his mouth, a fist landed straight on his cheek, sending him falling on the floor, and leaving Youngbae's mouth and most of the people around them agape._

_The guy dissappeared from the scene in a blink, he couldn't catch the guy's face. A few things he's sure was the guy is tall and has an attractively broad shoulders. He has black earrings on both ears and a black checkered backpack._

_Youngbae's head is boiling, and Jinhwan held his arms to keep him from chasing the guy._

_"Perfect."_

 

\---

 

"I found out about you when I was telling Yunhyeong the story of how I get these bruises from someone with the criterias, and he jokingly said ' _That sounds like my brother. But he's not like a person who's gonna do that!_ '"

Not so subtle, Yunhyeong. Junhoe's gonna murder his brother sooner or later for blowing up his identity.

"Sorry to scare you, but I was chasing you to tell you that you dropped _this_ book."

Jinhwan hands the book and Junhoe's heart skips a beat when their fingers are brushing. He stays silent. He doesn't want to accept the reality that he actually chickens out for _nothing_.

"I actually wanted to treat you a few days ago but I don't know what to say... ' _Thank you for punching me_ ' would sound ridiculous."

Junhoe let out a breath he has been holding for a while and laughs. Jinhwan soon joins him for a long one and ends it with both of them holding their stomachs in pain.

"So... You're not mad at me?"

"Of course, not! Besides, I'm doing Jiujitsu, remember? I can take a _light punch_." Jinhwan smirks at Junhoe, and his face is still heating up, most likely from the laughing (but he's been like that from the start). Junhoe bumps his shoulder on his playfully.

"Oh, you're mocking me, _now_? I can give you something better if you want too!"

There's silence for some seconds before Jinhwan asks, "How about a...date?"

Pause.

Just when Junhoe thinks the situation can't get even more weirder...

Jinhwan spins his heels, feeling so embarassed. "N-nevermind, I'll just head back to the..."

"When and where to?"

Junhoe holds Jinhwan's wrist and tilts his head. Jinhwan's gaze slowly meet his to answer his question before shyly looks away and _damn_ , he's right about him being cute.

"I don't know, you pick."

"Okay, Friday it is. I'll pick you up after class, how about that?"

Junhoe is suddenly feeling bold by Jinhwan's trust. Jinhwan nods slowly, still holding a grin from splitting his face into two, and Junhoe's heartbeat quickens.

 

In the middle of the road to the bus stop, Junhoe carefully touches Jinhwan cheek where he punched him long before. 

"Does it still hurt?"

Jinhwan winces a bit but smiles reassuringly, waking up butterflies inside Junhoe's stomach. "A bit, but I'm fine."

Junhoe hums in acknowledgement and slows down so he's a step behind Jinhwan. Realizing his sudden movement, Jinhwan turns to Junhoe's side.

Without giving any consent, Junhoe pecks the area he has marked on Jinhwan.

"Better?"

Jinhwan stops and his eyes widens, a reaction very satisfying to Junhoe. One thing he has learned, it's unbelievably _easy_ to tease Jinhwan. He's enjoying both the process and the look he gives him too much.

"No, I'm still hurting _here_ , and _here_. And also _here_." Jinhwan's smile reaches his eyes as he points his other cheek, his forehead, and his lips, looking away again when his face turns red.

Junhoe chuckles, and they continue to walk side by side, not even noticing the color on his own face has also changed.


	3. Open-Minded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An easy-going-Hanbin believes in everyone, except for one type.

“Because you’re too _naïve_ , Hanbin. That’s what you are.”

“I’m not! I’m just seeing everything more than just one point of view!”

Junhoe and Hanbin are currently arguing Hanbin’s irritation on people's judging stares on them when he invites Jinhwan for lunch. _He’s nice_ , Hanbin says. _He’s an odd fella and no one wants to talk to him_ , Junhoe whines.

Turns out this _odd fella_ of his somehow successfully made a strong bond with someone who shamelessly declared the calling. They literally ditch Hanbin multiple times because they said he has a low tolerance of alcohol. _We're afraid you’ll end up doing things you don’t want to_ , Jinhwan excuses. _I just don’t want to handle your shits_ , Junhoe slaps it on his face.

 ---

Yunhyeong is Hanbin’s new buddy since he actually just realized he needs a few friends born in the same year (he can barely count Jinhwan, thanks to Junhoe). So they take breaks together, hang out when they feel like it, and laugh at each other’s dad jokes. But of course, knowing Hanbin, there’s always someone new on their table.

“Now I get what Junhoe means by your dumb innocence...”

“Excuse me?”

“You allow _Ezra_ to sit with us? He walks in _robot moves_ and _moonwalks_ out the room, what the hell Hanbin?”

“He’s unique. I mean, are you not curious about his real name? I'm sure his isn't.”

It’s Donghyuk. Hanbin found out when Yunhyeong calls that name gleefully in the middle of the hallway the day after their first lunch together. He dumps him on the spot as soon as his eyes meet the blonde-haired guy. The blonde-haired guy flashes an equally-irritating bright smile as he bumps Yunhyeong’s shoulder with his fist. Hanbin swears Yunhyeong yelled like a bitch when Hanbin poked his arm once. Hanbin huffs and soon after approached by _The Another Yunhyeong_ with some pity pats on his back.

\--- 

Hanbin is known as a very welcoming guy, but he doesn’t deal with jocks. He despises them for their irresponsibility, ego, and their cocky selves. That’s why when Chanwoo convinces him to watch a game, Hanbin instantly refuses.

“Come on, Hyung! You can just watch the game without paying attention to the players!”

“What’s that even supposed to mean?”

“It’s just... would you rather join Yunhyeong-hyung and Donghyuk to study on this Friday night? Or pester on Jinhwan-hyung and Junhoe on their drunk party?”

“I can just enjoy myself, thank you very much.”

“Come oooooonnnnnn. All of my friends are busy with exams. Don’t be a such lameee-lonesome-old-maaaan.”

Hanbin keeps on stuffing his books inside his bag.

“Pleaseeeee? I’ll buy you that choco-cone.”

Hanbin hates his sweet tongue sometimes.

\---

If Hanbin is allowed to drop just one bomb in his life without self-destructing himself, he’ll probably use that chance now. The crowd just won’t shut up even when the game isn’t even that tight. He bets they know their team is leading the game, they’ll win easily with closed eyes. He hates himself for easily fell for Chanwoo’s pleas and puppy eyes. He expects _nothing_ even worse could happen when he does _nothing_ except play with his phone at the moment.

But a ball could land hard on his direction.

Hanbin curses like a Junhoe, not because his head is crushed (he dodges it in time), but because the protective cover on his screen is cracked after his phone escapes his grip in shock. Hanbin glares at the player walking toward his seat. Now, tell him again why they keep on boasting the jocks' self-confidence? Seriously, this guy actually has humans cheering along the steps he takes.

“You okay?”

“It didn’t hit me.”

“Well, I can hit on you then.”

_Really?_

Hanbin rolls his eyes and swats the guy’s hand above his head away.

“Cute.”

“Creep.”

Nevertheless, he’s not surprised when he got a blue paper slipped inside his locker the very next Monday. He doesn’t call the number written on it. He just throws it away.

\---

“So you befriend everyone... except the _cool guys?_ ” Yunhyeong raises an eyebrow as he tries to understand Hanbin’s reasoning on why he chooses not to text his not-so-secret admirer yet.

“Hey, I’m cool!” Junhoe smacks him on the back of his head. Yunhyeong just holds his breath, trying hard not to instigate a childish fight with an immature kid.

“I just don’t like people like him. He thinks he’ll get me by flooding my space with some stupid pick up lines? Think again.”

Their group of guys instantly gape their mouths in amazement. Hanbin’s sharp brain indeed comes as well in package with his sharp mouth.

“Aaand I thought I’m the devil here.” Donghyuk shakes his head and sends _that particular someone_ _secretly overhearing their conversation from across the room_ the deepest condolences with his eyes. That person just sighs and looks away in defeat.

\---

Hanbin is annoyed. No, not _annoyed_ , he’s _infuriated_. This guy doesn’t even stop terrorizing him. In fact, he starts to get bolder each day. One Monday, he got a chocolate milk on his desk with sweet nothings written on it. One Wednesday, he got a can of Pringles on his favorite table in the library. To put the cherry on top of it, not just everybody knew who’s the sender and they keep giving him a nasty look as he accept the gifts, but also, he can never catch this guy since the game season is already over and he has never seen him anywhere. Of course he wouldn’t text him, it’s like he’s chasing his bait. So he stays silent. Until it wears off after a month.

Hanbin patiently waits in front of the guy’s class, thanks to Donghyuk The Traitor for the information, ignoring the knowing whistles from who he assumes as his friends passing by. Is it necessary for almost everyone to know?

“About time you--“

“Can you stop? Please, stop.”

Bobby just sits back on the desk and stares at Hanbin, whose fiery gaze still locked on his.

“I don’t want to.”

“Why?”

“How else can I make you like me? Should I just pick you up each day after class or confess in the middle of the field? I’ve chosen the most civil way.”

Come to think again, he got a point.

“But I don’t like you.”

“I’m still in the process on changing that term.”

“I won’t like you.”

Hanbin almost shouts, carried on by the moment. He’s aware no one is present as their audience so he just shows his anger, but Bobby doesn’t even flinch. He just keeps still for a while before standing up and tug on Hanbin’s wrist.

“Don’t kill me for this.”

\---

Theyr'e arrived in front of a small house a quarter hour later, Hanbin’s hand still holding a flower napkin Bobby made him a while ago inside the bus. He’s not sure why he still does, maybe because it’s in fact beautiful, or he’s just afraid his touchy-self wants his hand to be occupied with anything else that might be dangerous for his heart.

The house looks warm, painted honey on the outside with flowers blooming in between the greens spreading out on the whole frontyard. Bobby doesn’t hesitate to knock three times before opening the door, but he doubts the house is his.

“Ah--Jiwonie, My White Horse! Come-come!”

“Halmeoni, long time no see!”

Hanbin’s eyes widens as he realizes the identity of the petite woman with grey hair smiling fondly at both of them. He bows ninety degrees and realizes he has been in the position for too long when Bobby’s grandma rubs his back and laughs softly. She asks them to take a seat on the couch as she prepared Bobby’s favorite snack, as she says.

It’s a mixed feelings between wanting to punch him in the face, but also curiosity on why in their actual first time interacting Bobby brings him to his grandma’s house. It’s too intimate for him, but he can’t deny he feels a little bit special. He tries so hard to stay on his principal.

“Now, Jiwonie, why are you here? He’s bad Hanbin-ah, he only talks to me on the phone because he’s always busy. He has never introduced anyone to me before, too!”

So... he is the only one he has told her about. Although that might be a lie since the old people's memories can’t be trusted, there’s a sudden nervousness hitting him out of nowhere.

“Hanbin said he’ll keep on rejecting me until the day he dies.”

Hanbin panics at Jiwon’s exaggerated statement as Bobby’s grandma’s gasps dissatisfied. These whole thing is a mouse trap. It’s a death trap. It’s a mouse death trap.

“Uh, I can explain!--”

“I’ve done everything you told me to! I gave him my number, his favorite snacks, but earlier today, he says he will always say no no matter how many times I’ll ask.”

Bobby leans his back sadly, not even sparing Hanbin a glance, like his words doesn’t involve him at all. Hanbin wants to form a proper word as a defense, but nothing comes out. His grandma just giggles and shoves a cookie on Bobby’s pouting lips.

“Maybe Hanbin prefers to be asked directly in person?”

Hanbin isn’t sure for who the question is, but he has to speak for his own good.

“I—I...I just...I’m...”

His goddamn tongue decides to not cooperating at a perfect moment.

Seeing Hanbin stuttering, Bobby’s grandma assures him by running circles on his knuckles. She also scolds Bobby to take things slow, which he argues if he goes slower then he might as well doesn’t do anything anymore. She’s also very understanding as they continue the conversation with Bobby’s embarrassing stories and her polite questions about Hanbin himself.

Maybe, just maybe, the jocks aren’t all douchebags.

\---

The sun is setting when they left the house. Hanbin makes sure to thank her enough for her hospitality. She even packs a jar worth of the cookies for Hanbin to bring home before hugging him tightly. Bobby kisses her cheek although he’s quite mad for not being handed some cookies too.

_“Our Jiwonie doesn’t need it. If he’s desperate, he can just go back here or come over to your place.” Hanbin blushes at the comment._

“Your grandma is really kind. I like her.”

“Yeah, she’s my only family here since my parents lives in another town.”

They keep each other accompanied as they walk home together. It’s actually weird how both of them share the same interests, hobbies, even favorite cartoons. Hanbin is almost too comfortable when they reach his front door.

“You don’t want me because I’m a jock, right?”

Hanbin pauses his finger from ringing the bell and turns his back to face Bobby once again.

“If you hate Bobby so much, can you like Jiwon?”

Hanbin’s heart is beating unnecessarily fast, he never thought Bobby’s here for real like, he’s not just fooling around, and now he’s willing to change for Hanbin? He’s totally not playing. Especially not when he really looks down with trembling lips and rubs his nape.

Hanbin is sure he's possessed when he traces his finger on Bobby’s, _Jiwon’s_ , cheekbone and stops himself at the infamous jawline.

"I'll...take my chance for both.”

Before Hanbin can explain himself more, Jiwon lifts him off the ground and spins both of them in circles. Hanbin has to stop him from _yippieeeee_ -ing and disturbing the neighborhood by clamping his palm on his mouth. He doesn’t fight off his own grin.

“Sssshhhh! Don’t be so loud!”

“Sorry, I just...it’s been over a month, you know? I swear you’ll never regret this, Bin-ah. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

Bobby pecks the tip of his nose with his arms still circling his waist. It’s only for a millisecond but the feeling sticks on him until the day after, and after, and after Jiwon actually kisses him.

It’s settled that he’ll just accept any kind of person starting from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why i wrote this lol anyway doubleb is the only couple here bc its #bobbyindaeyoday yippieee


	4. Day 0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin's talent is starting to get recognized, and Bobby's starting to realize one thing or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is just another doubleb fic. Is it that kind of fic? Yes it is.

People said it's like a thunder slamming on a clear blue sky, but Bobby always had it coming. He knows eventually people will start to notice why Hanbin always came out late from class, or had (still has) dark circles under his eyes while everybody's smelling fresh air after a beauty sleep, but still managed to sit on the front row.

Hanbin didn't boast around when one of their professors, Park Jae Sang, asked him for help with a song he was writing, and didn't take credits when it was played on the local radio. Last Scene is made for couples going through though breakups. The heart wrenching lines gives a perfect touch on the simplicity of the story. The whole campus was blasting it, but Hanbin's annoyingly humble and insisted Bobby not to tell anyone because he only took a little part, in which didn't sound convincing even for a bit. He knows Hanbin always kept a low profile.

And now, after he wrote a song with Tablo, an artist known by his lyrical masterpieces, he finally gained the popularity he deserves. Hug Me is a perfect anthem for unrequited love from a friend to his best (he's definitely not fit for the category). It's very satisfying (and useful as a joke material) for Bobby, when students crowd around Hanbin when he walks down the hallway and when some freshmen asks him for signature (Hanbin finds this really weird) without taking a break. Some students from the other uni starts to reach for him, too, to enlighten their minds. Although Bobby has always been the one who gets all the eyes in the friendship, he doesn't mind giving his position at all.

But when Hanbin starts to get a bunch of letters from unknown senders or love notes piling inside his locker, Bobby starts to feel things he doesn't even supposed to think about.

"Doesn't it bother you? If I were in your shoes, I would, you know, give a heads up by warning them _'I don't accept letters_ ' on my locker door. Just sayin'."

Bobby leans curious on the one beside Hanbin's, and spins the basket ball on his pointer finger.

"That's actually very smart, Hyung, coming up from your butthead. Not surprising though, since maybe you're very used to these kind of thing. But they don't give me any harm. And besides, some of them really helped me get through the day and cheered me up in an alright dose. You should be thankful, too." Hanbin begins rapping as he places his books one by one inside.

"What about me, Brat?" Bobby bumps the ball slightly on Hanbin's temple, ignoring an undescribable sensation inside his gut when Hanbin is squirming with a faint _'ow'_  and a pout complimenting soon after.

"Ugh, you know I don't mean it like that. You want me to say--"

"Um, excuse me, Hanbin-hyung? I'm Donghyuk from the 2nd year. I was wondering if you could give me your opinion about this piece I'm working on..."

Hanbin's always the best as _fanservice_ , as Bobby regards it. What else can you call someone unselfishly pushing his assignments aside for some mere people's work that doesn't even that important for themselves? Hanbin's too generous, too kind, too pure, too cute...

"Bin, I'm heading out first, okay? If you--"

Hanbin shoots him a glare, and though Bobby dislikes the feeling of being the third wheel, he always gets his signal for not leaving him awkward-laughing by himself. The kid doesn't seem to end his conversation with Hanbin anytime soon, and Bobby can sense this would be one of the long ass serious talks about hardworks, careers, and adult stuffs Bobby's less interested with.

Just when Bobby about to really leave Hanbin because he looks like he got carried away, he circles his arm on Bobby's, and flush their bodies together.

"Sorry to bother you, but me and Bobby-Hyung have something important to do, so, I'll give this back in like, 3 days, is it okay for you?"

Hanbin interrupts him in the middle of his passionate speech, and the poor kid's not the only one who's puzzled.

Bobby's back turns rigid like he can't move a single muscle. It feels so fucking odd for him. This is _Hanbin_ , his super touchy-feely best friend slash roommate. He does this all the time, even more on a ~~good~~ bad day, but why does it feels like he's new to the warmth radiating from Hanbin's body? Bobby's totally not feeling it.

Hanbin tugs on Bobby as soon as he gets the kid's approval, in which Bobby catches by a single nod, and drags him out of the scene. Bobby's mind is left hanging, and Hanbin's totally not helping by being clingy for the rest of the day. He also doesn't sleep well for the night, after doing what Hanbin considers important a.k.a eating chinese takeouts and watching an anime. Bobby finds it hard to do what he usually does best, not really think too much about it.

\---

The following days are not so much better for the purple-haired guy.

Turns out, what's that kid name again...Dong..gu...Dong...Hyuk? Donghyuk did back then turns a lot of bravery inside so many souls. They're starting to ask Hanbin out in the open and initiate a conversation first, sometimes not minding what Hanbin's really doing. It gets really irritating when Bobby realizes these things maybe happened even more often since he's not with Hanbin 24/7. Bobby knows very well it's not his place to butt in, but when a guy interrupts Hanbin in the middle of his lunch, Bobby can't help but to feel infuriated at his less than acceptable manner.

"Must you ask those things at this time?"

The guy, Chanwoo, quirks his eyebrow, can't even hide his slight annoyance towards Bobby.

"Hanbin-Hyung said he doesn't mind, we also worked together once, so...why do you? What are you, his _boyfriend_ or something?"

Bobby seethes and Hanbin quickly soothes him by rubbing circles with his thumb on the back of his palm.

"Relax, dude. I don't have any more class today so I got all the time in the world."

Bobby's almost embarassed hearing Hanbin chuckling and the stupid guy with a pair of stupid googly eyes smirking at him. Bobby huffs and finishes his kimbap before drifting off with Hanbin's voice lulling him into a short nap.

Bobby wakes up abruptly, gasping heavily, thanks to Hanbin for pinching his nose, blocking his source of air. Bobby's jaw is aching, he guesses he was napping with his teeth gritted, maybe his anger has gotten really deep inside him.

"Asshole! Do you really need to wake me up like that?"

Hanbin laughs like there's no tomorrow, satisfied by his reaction, and Bobby feels a little bit proud to be able to make him happy like that in the middle of the chaotic exam weeks. Not trying to be sentimental or anything.

"Woah you really fell asleep inside the cafetaria, I'm amazed... Anyway, I gotta go for the studio, okay? Don't wait up."

Hanbin gathers his stuff and quickly gets on his feet, but not as quick as Bobby's grip on his wrist.

With half lidded eyes, Bobby yawns and rests his palm on Hanbin's cheek.

"Don't forget to have dinner. If you want me to take orders, you can tell me. Take some sleep after, whether it's inside your studio or your own bed. Just...don't forget to text me, okay?"

 _It must be the canned beer,_ Bobby thinks. What else can drive him slurring something that supposedly came out of Hanbin's mouth? Hanbin grasps Bobby's palm and sits back down, as if looking for an explanation.

"Huh? Why are you like this?"

Bobby snaps awake in an instant, his tiny brain is trying hard to process what he has done and forcing it to make up a good excuse.

"Why? Can't I? You always do this to me, though."

 _Smooth one, Jiwon_. Bobby definitely can handle this, he's an expert at--

"At least if you wanna do it, do it right, Hyung."

Hanbin fucking interlaced his fingers with Bobby's and bring their joined palms on his own cheek, guiding Bobby to caress it. Hanbin looks like a cat like this, and Bobby wonders if anyone notices how scandalized he must've looked. They stayed like that for a moment, and the whole time Hanbin is doing it, Bobby begs God for mercy because his weak heart won't stop beating like crazy.

"Wow, your sudden softness makes me wonder if I should just go to our home and cuddle with you."

Bobby cringes at the mention of _our home_ , and almost pukes his gut out at _cuddle with you._

"I don't like cuddles."  
"But you never even once refused me."  
"Good point."

Bobby exhales in devastation. "I still have to get going. I'll text you."

Hanbin repositions their palm so Bobby's is on the top. He looks hesitant at first before deciding to give it a peck, leaving Bobby's mouth hanging and his head buzzing so hard its deafening his ears. He closes his eyes and intentionally hits his forehead to the table. He needs to figure out what's exactly happening to him.

\---

Someone is shot in the neighbourhood of Hanbin's studio, and Bobby hasn't heard from him ever since the news breaks out. He's restless, pacing back and forth in their living room, feeling angry at Hanbin for not answering his calls since an hour ago.

As far as he know, the victim is not one of the students, but the killers is still let loose in the area. He should've stopped him from going. It's nothing new, though for Hanbin to be in his studio so late at night. But the circumstances are so different right now.

Okay, _if Hanbin doesn't pick up this call, Bobby's gonna give up_. But what if...

Bobby grunts and slumps himself on his stomach on the couch. He'll wait some more hours if he really has to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay i make it into two parts bc i got carried away and boom suddenly so many words okay tap next to find out. 
> 
> Fun fact: some of the scenes happened in the real life of doubleb ok im stressed and listen to PSY's Last Scene guys come on its good


	5. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other half of the prev chapter, Day Zero.

There's a light weight on Bobby's back and it takes him a few stretches before he realizes it's not his blanket that's enveloping him. Bobby shakes his head awake and takes a glance on the clock. It's one a.m., and the last thing he remembers he was waiting for Hanbin to come back...

Bobby scrambles on his feet searching for the said guy, and hears glass clanking from the kitchen.

"Where were you?" Bobby crosses his arms, trying not to raise his tone. He doesn't intend to sound so cold.

"Studio, Duh?"  
"Why didn't you answer the phone?"  
"I left it inside my bag."

Hanbin continues whatever he's doing with the sugar and the mug. Bobby's not gonna lie, seeing Hanbin back in one piece gets him relieved, but the younger doesn't seem to get the point here.

"You know how fucking worried I was? There's someone with a gun out there in the open, and he could be pointing it at you, too!"  
"Well I'm here now, am I not? Calm the fuck down, for Godssake."  
"I can't calm down when I wake up to is your dead body!"

Bobby barks harshly and Hanbin drops his hand on the counter. He turns his back and faces Bobby with a face like he's about to say something dangerous.

"If that ever happens, they'll retrieve and return my body to you, eventually!"

Bobby feels a sharp pain on his chest at Hanbin's word and fails at his first attempt to clear his head. His heels are glued to the cold tiles, equally cold with the air hanging in the room.

"You can't say those things mindlessly, _Kim Hanbin_! You don't know how much you meant to me!"

Both of them freeze, not knowing what to respond to Bobby's word, but Hanbin maintains a stern look, sending Bobby ruffling his hair in frustration. Why does he have to be so freaking stubborn?

"Fine, if you're planning to continue being like this. I'll lock the door so you can't come in _after midnight_. So you have to be home _before midnight._ "

Hanbin widens his eyes and rushes toward Bobby to point his finger on him with a red face.

"You _can't_ do that! You _won't_ do that! If you ever do that, I'll just sleep on the studio or Jinhwan-Hyung's."  
"Oh trust me, I will. Go on, come over to his flat if Junhoe doesn't mind!"

Bobby's a hairstrand away from exploding, desperately wanting to say more, but he can't form any proper words besides insults and empty threats. Bobby won't ever have the heart to do those things.

"You don't have the right to meddle in my personal life, _Kim Jiwon_!"

It's like every cells inside Bobby shuts itself in a blink. He's actually saying the truth, he doesn't have it at all. Theyr'e equally shocked at Hanbin's words, as all they do is stare on the ground beneath their feet.

After what it takes like forever, Bobby steadies his breathing and clears his throat.

"You're...right. Sorry for acting this way. I won't interfere anymore and I hope whatever you're doing will get you someplace nice."

The tension is choking him, so Bobby exhales and goes straight to his room, not wanting to get a hint of Hanbin's expression. The latter might not feel nothing at all, given his nature. He locks the door of his room and turns the music loud to muffle the thoughts crawling in. Sleep has never felt so bitter.

\---

Bobby's hopes comes true a few days later. There's a rumour going on that G-Dragon, the notorious rapper in the country asked Hanbin personally to co-compose a song. Bobby's friends starts to barge in questions, but Bobby shrugs them off, correcting they're not that close, and he doesn't care anymore about him in the slightest.

"Then you officially don't give a shit about anything in the world!", Yunhyeong states happily like he just killed the mafia in the game.

Bobby manages to be home late more often to avoid being stuck alone inside his room, thinking about stuffs relating to Hanbin. Bobby notices Hanbin goes back earlier than he used to these days, one time he encounters him in front of their door awkwardly, not even exchanging words. Maybe Hanbin does listen to him, afterall, but Bobby just keeps ignoring him, doesn't even break character when he falls sick.

Winter break has arrived, and most of his friends are already enjoying it with their loved ones back at home. He's not even sure if Hanbin's still here, because he usually goes to bed early and wakes up with no one accompanying him. His door's always shut, and Bobby doesn't have any reason to take a peek and find out.

It's already morning, Bobby's gurgling stomach forces him to get up from his bed and find something edible in the kitchen. Surprisingly, there's a yellow notes sticked on the refrigerator.

_Mom just got here yesterday and packed us some food, the one with the purple lid's specially made for you. She said you should have it if you don't feel like eating anything. I'm at the studio, call me if you need something. Or when you've done reading my text._

Mrs. Kim was visiting and he didn't even greet her? What a bad person he is. He reaches for his phone on the coffee table and searches for Hanbin's mom's number, but the notification with Hanbin's name wins his curiousity. He braces himself and clicks.

_LOL, Hyung. You thought I'm gonna write something long and worth reading for you? Guess what, this is just me asking you again to call me. I'm begging you. I'm very very sorry and I want to tell you something I've just figured out. Seriously, call me._

Bobby clicks his tongue on Hanbin's weird sense of humour and suddenly lost appetite. Should he really call him? He has prevented himself from saying hurtful and inappropriate words on Hanbin by not having any contact for the past weeks, and now he's just gonna comply like that?

"Hello? Hyung?"

Before Bobby can think twice, he already lost control of his own fingers.

"Uh, yeah, what do you wanna talk about?"  
"You wanna see me, Hyung? For real?"  
"I didn't say I--"  
"I'll be there before you start feeling sleepy."

Bobby gulps down thickly and heats the food from Hanbin's mom. If he's gonna have _the talk_ with him, then at least he has to come prepared with a properly functioning brain and full belly.

\--

Moonlight finds Bobby's arm snaking Hanbin's waist from the front where his tee rides up a little. Bobby's on his back with Hanbin laying on his stomach, half of his body almost on top of him.

"Thought you were exaggerating when you said sleeping's your hobby."

Bobby hums lazily in a daze. He thought he must be dreaming when they're throwing soft kisses on each other on his bed, but no, it's real, and it makes him jumps back.

"Woah! Oh God, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to--"  
"Y-you didn't mean it?"  
"No, I mean--"

Hanbin cuts him off by planting his lips on Bobby's, full on this time, with his fingers cupping Bobby's jaw. Hanbin breaks the kiss after a while, and he finds comfort on Bobby's broad chest, I mean, who doesn't?

"And you said you're inexperienced." Bobby's breath's racing his heartbeat.

"I am, Hyung! That's my first."

Hanbin giggles with his dimples showing and his breath tickling. Bobby wriggles his body free from Hanbin's grip and Hanbin rolls to the side. They stayed like that for a while, with Bobby's arm under Hanbin's neck, hearing the sound of their heartbeats catching up on each other. Never even once Bobby imagined in his wildest dreams to be with Hanbin in his most vulnerable state.

"I Miss You So Bad."

Hanbin says after a while. Bobby blacks out for a moment and tries to regain his consciousness by blinking rapidly a few times.

"W-what?"  
"I Miss You So Bad. It's the song I'm gonna write with GD. I'm not gonna accept the offer if you told me not to."  
"And why on earth, do you think I would stop you?"

Hanbin looks up and lets his fingers travel to the spot on Bobby's face features he favor the most.

"Because I'll be home very very late then and I know you'll be very very pissed."

Hanbin isn't wrong, indeed Bobby will most likely lost his patience if Hanbin keeps doing so. There's a faint worry showing on Hanbin's face, but Bobby assures him with a smile that reaches his eyes. Why would he stop Hanbin when he's this close on reaching his dream?

"My happiness is your happiness. I'll not stop you, just don't blame me if I get overpossesive when you don't give updates every five minutes. Don't lock me out if I wanna get inside your studio. Heck, you should ask him if he wants to work with me, too!"

Bobby can't believe his tongue, but he's just being honest. The petty part shows up involuntarily. He looks away before Hanbin could make fun of the surge of cheesiness hitting him hard.

"You used these kind of words to sweep them out of their feets? Unbelievable."

There's fondness lacing in Hanbin's voice, and Bobby's heart softens for like the thousand times, it might turn into a pile of goo by the end of the night.

"No, congratulations for being so exclusive. Now, you got anything more to say to me?"

Bobby brushes the bangs out Hanbin's forehead, he absolutely needs a haircut so he can work more conveniently.

"You're still cold, Jiwon-Hyung. Are you sure you're ready to hear my long-long lines of boring apologies right now?"

Hanbin pulls his upper body up by supporting it with his arms and checks Bobby's temperature by pressing their foreheads together. Hanbin lifts the corner of his mouth naughtily when he draws back. He has this suggestive look on his eyes, and Bobby knows exactly where is this heading to.

"Save it for tomorrow. How about...you help me warm myself up? No one's around to hear." Bobby wriggles his eyebrows, and Hanbin smirks before settling his hand on Bobby's mouth-watering abs under his hoodie.

"I'll see what I can do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was tooth-rotting a f and the ending is stupid...I'm not sorry. Blame so many doubleb aus I've read on my holiday and Honne.


	6. Hello, Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about time they let each other in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the shot of both of them buying tickets in iKON TV ep 5, this is for the kindest couple in the house y'all...though they're bickering at each other too often these days. MERRY CB & ISAC DAY BTW!!

“Play along with me.”

“I’m sorry, **_what_**?”

Even Donghyuk’s brain that usually comes in handy finds it hard to process what’s going on. It can only command his jaw is to open wide, brows to furrow, neck to snap back. What in the world...

“Just say yes to everything, can’t you? Yes, two ticket for Gonjiam, please.”

Rude, Donghyuk thinks. This guy is extremely rude, crowding into his precious personal space. He obviously doesn’t have any idea how important this Solo Friday Movie Night for him. He has to do this as a routine, and now some random guy is gonna cancel it? Heck, No.

“It’s not the one I was planning to watch! Who are you even? What are you doing, really—get off me, Dude!”

The guy relaxes his manner by slinging his arm on his shoulder. Donghyuk shrugs it hard in reflex, but the guy seems strong despite his anchovy-like built and leans his head closer to whisper on his ear.

“I need your help.”

“No.”

“Trust me.”

“NO!”

Donghyuk widens his eyes as the guy covers his mouth with his palm with his other hand. The girl behind the counter starts to get annoyed by them whisper-yelling at each other and clears her throat. Donghyuk doesn’t realize he has left the her arm hanging on the air holding their tickets. He wants to give her an apologetic bow and flee, but the guy tightens his grip on him and hands the money to her.

“Please keep up for the next two hours. I promise I won’t be a bother if you keep still.”

There must be something wrong with the coke, or the guy must have an outstanding ability to make other people shut. Donghyuk doesn’t have any logical explanation, but he’s sure he doesn’t obey him out of fear. The guy keeps glancing around as if he has an audience, and drags him inside the theatre. Well, no one can refuse a free ticket, right?

\---

The movie turns out to be insanely awesome, opinion not even exaggerated. He’s almost too grateful for this guy’s presence, if it isn’t for his weird noises he was making back then. Firstly, why does he chose this movie if he’s such a scaredy-cat? Secondly, and the most important of all, who is he?

“Hey, thank you for treating me. Now, I have to—“

“Aren’t you hungry?”

The guy scoots closer, but Donghyuk just pushes him away. He doesn’t even know him, yet he keeps acting friendly, even friendlier than some of his tiny circle of friends. It’s actually pretty scary, okay? What if he’s a serial killer or some criminal let loose?

“No, I’m not!”

“Pretty sure it wasn’t my stomach back there sending SOS.”

That’s...pretty embarassing. Not his fault it’s past his lunchtime already. Besides, if he really is, he has no reason to say yes.

“There’s a place down here serving the best beer and chicken combo. You up?”

New guy - Donghyuk, 2 - 0.

\---

This man with a blonde hair has a name, thankfully, but it's hard to pronounce. Yun... What is it again..Hyuk? No, Yun...hyu...Yunhyeong. His name is Yunhyeong, and it's a _hyung_. He's at his third year in a uni not so far away from Donghyuk's (of course he already does a double check on its official website and his name is registered. He has a clean profile photo by the way). He lives in a dorm, and he has a sister. His intention is to piss off his ex that was queuing behind them back at the cinema, and sat just two rows in front of them.

"Dammit!"

Yunhyeong drops his chicken down right after he sees two guys emerging from behind the entrance door.

"See that guy with a knitted beanie and specs? That's him, and the guy with a leather jacket and purple hair tugging his arm from behind is his new boyfriend. He cheated on me when we almost reached our first anniversary."

"Ouch, must've been bad. They look happy. M'sorry for you."

"I know, right? It's fine...or well, it's not. I'm still trying to convince myself I'm happier now. Anyways, what about you?"

Donghyuk licks his finger clean and looks up at him sitting across his chair.

"I've already told you, the name's Donghyuk, second year, Dance Major, what else?"

"Your relationship! I have to be cautious with someone under a commitment."

"Pshh, noooo. Me? A boyfriend? Would never."

"What do you mean? You're pretty attrac—Oh God, do they really have to sit in our perimeter?"

Donghyuk's eyes follows Yunhyeong's finger pointing to his right side where the two suspects are taking a seat just two tables from them, pretending not to wish Yunhyeong ends his sentence. The couple looks very lovey-dovey, not even five minutes, the purple haired one already wipes the sauce from the other guy's lips and sucks it off his thumb. Both Donghyuk and Yunhyeong goes _ewww_ at the intimate gesture. At least they have the same low tolerance of PDAs.

The couple giggles in unison occasionally. They're stuck in their own world, so it's safe for both of them to enjoy the disgusting show by throwing comments and agreeing each other’s thought while finishing off their lunch.

"Hey, Yunhyeong, look! Now he's pinching your ex's cheek. It doesn't look that fluffy, though." Donghyuk munches his fries in excitement as he interrupts Yunhyeong who's sipping on his beer by tapping on his free palm.

"Hmm...correct. Yours are fluffier."

Donghyuk turns his head abruptly and massages his temple softly.

"I must be drunk."

"No, I'm serious. Can I pinch them?"

Donghyuk narrows his eyes on him, feeling skeptical. Is this guy trying to lure him in? Mess with him? But he looks like a nice guy and he seems pretty polite, although they only started contact 3 hours ago.

"Okay. Just don't be too hard."

It's worth a shot. Yunhyeong sincerely smiles when he does it, making him mirroring his expression unconsciously. Donghyuk might notice the couple are having their eyes on them too, if he's not so lost in Yunhyeong's eyes for a moment. Donghyuk is a very easy person, he likes his man like his life and his breakfast. Simple.

"It is, fluffier. You have to let me pinch you again today. So, milkshake?"

Donghyuk silently whines dissatisfied when Yunhyeong breaks the touch and stands up, but quirks his ears at the mention of the sweets.

"You're gonna feed me again? I'm gonna get bloated by the end of the day."

"That's okay, the more you eat, the more chubby you'll get, the more satisfying for me. Pink or chocolate?"

Donghyuk rolls his eyes, not making a decision. Yunhyeong just picks one that's similar to Donghyuk's cheeks color at the moment.

\---

Turns out the milkshake is just one way for Yunhyeong to bribe Donghyuk in agreeing him to go to the arcade.

"We're gonna bring them down."

Yunhyeong is referring to the source of entertainment standing behind a racing car game. Donghyuk nods, not exactly getting his point. There are only two of it installed.

"There's a dance floor game you're gonna die for! There, right there, see? Everyone's quieing for a challenge! I’m gonna buy you a pass and you're gonna take your chance to beat them all and that two lovebirds."

"What? No! That doesn't even make sen--"

Before Donghyuk can stop him, Yunhyeong's already back, tugging on his wrist to stand on the line, waiting for their turns. The wait feels unusually fast (or Donghyuk's anxiousness is killing his time involuntarily), and every person has only one chance. Yunhyeong wants to use his for Donghyuk, but the younger's mildly sweating, so he takes it as a cue to give an example.

"No need to be so embarassed, Dong! Watch me."

 _No way_. He should've never doubt Yunhyeong's nerves. He legit just picked a girl group song! Donghyuk's face instantly turns red when the song begins. Yunhyeong dances so happily and he doesn't miss a single beat, as if he knows the moves by heart. He looks at Donghyuk on his left side from time to time to encourage him, but Donghyuk is just laughing his heart out. The guy is uniquely hilarious. People around them are also having their time, some of them lifts their phone to capture a very good looking man dancing passionately to Red Flavor. He makes sure to search for it later on the internet.

"Now, you're not gonna humiliate yourself if you think you will, because you can never top what I did. Do it your way."

Donghyuk is amazed on Yunhyeong's sensibility. So far he's not wrong about him, so he accept his challenge and steps up. He picks the song that suits his style, hip-hop. He calms himself down before he clicks 'start' and slightly peeking on Yunhyeong for mental support. He punches the air with his fist, smiling widely, and mouths 'fighting!' to him, and Donghyuk thought it's more than enough.

He’s flowing with passion, moving his body like a wave on the ocean he likes to surf on. Fuck the scoreboard, he has to savor his moment when he can finally dance shamelessly and no one has an obligation to judge him. Yunhyeong is cheering him from beside, fueling Donghyuk's confidence to lit itself more. He even adds some moves with his upper limbs, which is very unnecessary, because it only counts when you taps with your feet.

The song ends with loud claps, cheers, and even whistles from behind him. Donghyuk must've nailed it, eventhough the number drawn on the screen isn't so impressive. All thanks to one person only.

"Woah, you're really good. Zero regrets bringing you here."

"True but also _nah_ , I'm not that good. It's all because of you."

Donghyuk's a bit flustered by his own mouth, hoping Yunhyeong doesn't get the wrong idea. They continue to try a lot of games, and Donghyuk has learned something along with it: the steadiness of his heartbeat he has maintained for so many years is quickening when Yunhyeong asks him for a high five after they hit 'bonus', when he yells a loud ' _yooo_ ' after he gives a perfect shot on the hoops, and simply when he offers an empty seat first before having his own.

"I'm totally spent. How do they managed to try so many things?"

Yunhyeong pants, leaning on Donghyuk's shoulder, and hands him his bottled water. He gulps it down in one go.

"Yeah, your ex keeps fueling the guy's spirit."

"And to put the cherry on top, he accepted his boyfriend's offer to make out inside that photo cubicle. I'll never use that, ever again, in my life."

"He sure has a lot of energy. Seems like a fun guy to be around."

"Yeah, I bet you both will get along."

"How do you know that?"

Yunhyeong tears his head away and looks everywhere but Donghyuk's eyes. _Think fast, Yunhyeong, think...think...give him some good excuse..._

"Oh...he's also your friend? That's even worse."

"Uh, yeah..." Donghyuk's eyes is sparkling when he answers his own question. His innocence saves Yunhyeong first. He thanks the God above for not wrecking his day...yet.

\---

They decide to continue tailing the couple from a safe distance after they smelled a drama back then. The Quail guy lost from the Bunny guy in their last game (Donghyuk proposed this nickname. Yunhyeong strongly opposed it, but he didn't have a better option) and Quail left Bunny behind on the arcade. While Donghyuk went for the restroom, Yunhyeong rushed back to the cinema to buy them some popcorns, noticing how Donghyuk worships cinema's snacks.

The lover's quarrel is heating up as the Bunny wails ' _come on, Babe, it's just a game!_ ', in which returned by Quail ' _you should say that to yourself when you got so fired up celebrating your victory on my face back then!_ '

Donghyuk has this adorable laugh that's verily infectious, Yunhyeong can't help but join him, struggling hard to keep their voices down. The couple is just so childish, they start to get addicted by the low-budgeted-drama by enjoying it from the front seat.

"My God, look, _Donghyukkie_ , Quail is punching Bunny's chest!"

"I know, _Yoyo_. I know!"

The pet name slips out naturally, as if that’s what they use to call each other on a daily basis.

_Come on, come on. Yes, slap him again, Quail! Beg for mercy now, Bunny!_

"Don't blink, Hyung. Don't blink!"

They're so close...so close...oh, this is gonna have a bomb ending...so close...and then they're...

Kissing. _Passionately_. With hands all over their bodies and stuff.

Talking about awkward.

Yunhyeong and Donghyuk stills, popcorn falling of their mouths, not knowing what to do. It takes them seconds before they realize their shoulders are glued to each other's, fingers interlaced holding the bucket.

They jerk back in shock, arms pulling back and forth, deciding which one of them should keep hold on the bowl before one of them uses a little bit of force more than the other.

"Uh...it's dawn."

"Yeah, I'll walk you home."

\---

"So... Today has been very interesting. I must say, I never thought I could have such a huge amount of happiness with another one's company."

"You had so much fun? Wait until I show you more _next time_."

"Uh...next time?"

Donghyuk pauses his walk, unprepared with Yunhyeong’s answer. Sure, it has been such a fine day, but to taking it with Yunhyeong to the next stage... Donghyuk’s not really sure. From the outside, they’re already too different, like two ends of a rope. Donghyuk has this lazy-college guy vibes, while Yunhyeong looks impeccably smart and decent. How well can they get along? Today is just starters, he doesn’t have any idea about Yunhyeong on the inside.

Yunhyeong is ready to persuade Donghyuk when they hear rustles in between the bushes around them.

“Hyung, I think...we’re being followed.”

Yunhyeong zips his mouth, splitting his attention to their surroundings. It’s already dark in Donghyuk’s neighborhood, and it’s eerily quiet. If that’s the case, then they have to bolt away to increase their survival rates.

Ignoring Donghyuk’s insecurity clawing on Yunhyeong’s skin, he grabs his wrist and guides them to run for dear lives.

“Turn right” “Left at the corner” “That one with the black fence!”

Donghyuk gives them quick directions in between their breaths. As soon as Yunhyeong notices the house, he presses on the bell repeatedly while Donghyuk hides his face under his hood, hands never letting go. There are distant sounds of people and animals such as bird and crickets, so Yunhyeong instructs Donghyuk and himself to focus on that more—

“WHOA!”

There are palms tapping on their backs, and both of them are shrieking when they hug each other tightly as their first defense.

“Who are you? Don’t touch him, just hurt me instead!”

“Hahahaha! Told you, Hyung, Yunhyeong-Hyung has the best reflex.”

Donghyuk flutters his eyes open. Rather than the taps earlier, he’s more shocked on who’s he witnessing in front of them. It’s the purple-haired guy and Yunhyeong’s ex.

“Why the guy is so surprised? Did you really use your plan A with us as the bait by telling him to be your pretend date to make your fake ex a.k.a Hanbin jealous and tails us around all day?”

Donghyuk gasps loudly because he’s wrong but also right about him. He knew he’s hiding something! Oh God, even he gave him relationship advices...for something that doesn’t even exist in the first place. His face's burning not sure with anger or humiliation. As if on cue, the door bleeps and Donghyuk quickly pushes it.

“W-wait! Donghyukkie, let me explain!” Yunhyeong grips infuriated Donghyuk by his arm carefully.

“Okay, explain.” Donghyuk holds his door by his foot and crosses his arms.

“Wait, that easy?” He rolls his eyes and thought about leaving  Yunhyeong right there, but the latter holds the door open and pleads.

“I...actually...have acknowledged you since a month ago.”

“WHAT? Are you stalking me?” It’s like whatever he says purposely just to make him angry.

Yunhyeong's at loss of words when his _ex_ signals the purple-haired guy to butt in and take the position as an impromptu spokesman.

“Don’t be mad... What Yunhyeong trying to say is, he has to calculate his moves first before actually doing something. It takes time for this lone ranger to turn the tables and be the one who initiate contact.”

“He never do this kind of thing before!” Yunhyeong’s _ex_ adds up some bits to change his mind. Despite his internal annoyance on him, Donghyuk appreciates his effort.

The couple’s (he’s sure about this one) words awakes something inside him. Yunhyeong and him has a similar personality? He doesn’t look like he is, today, though. But neither does Donghyuk to people around him. Maybe they’re both good at brainwashing others to look and be happy.

“Okay. Just let me borrow your _ex_ for a minute.”

Donghyuk steps aside and let Yunhyeong in so they can talk in private before closing in the door behind him.

“So.”

“Uh...”

“Well.”

Yunhyeong inhales deeply.

“I love you. I used to have a lot of time for myself, too, and it’s about time we do something we really enjoy with ourselves...together.”

Donghyuk knows exactly he’s not a softie, but saying his heart is melting is an understatement.

“I’m aware I’m not used to these kind of thing, but isn’t it too soon for the confession?”

“Puhleaseee, I’ve spent my time observing you, I’m not gonna make it longer than it already has.” Donghyuk chuckles at Yunhyeong’s dramatic ass, the guy never fails to elicit a genuine laugh from him. This is probably what God gives him after he prays for some good times in his life.

“How can I be positive you won’t bail out quick?”

“Um...Let’s just say I do this to seal something I really mean to keep.”

Yunhyeong slides his left hand inside Donghyuk’s hoodie pocket and pulls him by the shoulder with the other. Donghyuk doesn’t know what to do with his hands. In fact, he doesn’t know what to do at all. Yunhyeong captures his lips with his, slowly, and Donghyuk chooses to hold on to the older guy’s waist for leverage. Rather than strange, he feels so familiar with it, like it’s what they’re supposed to be doing from the start.

Yunhyeong goes home after some back and forth and some chasing of the lips that night. Donghyuk's dimples is digging holes on the lower part of his face after he slips his hands to his pocket to find a blue sticky notes folded neatly.

_You think your best time is when you’re alone? Call xxx-xxx-xxx to change your mind._

Donghyuk’s sacred day doesn't get ruined. It gets a perfect final touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this bc I can't get over Bobby pinching Hanbin's cheeks and it's supposed to be my celebration for Yunhyeong's post on #DancingDonghyukDay. I also think there's gonna be a lot of oneshots chapters...should I just pile it up here or should I make a part two?


	7. Strong-Minded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin has to try something new, perks of dating jocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the next one after chapter 3, Open-Minded, but you can understand it without having to read that first.

"Come on, just this once!"

Hanbin's hair is just as disheveled as his mind, two fresh pimples popping on his cheek perfectly covered by the We Bare Bears band-aid Jiwon gave him a while ago (' _because I'm Grizz and you're Ice Bear but also Panda!_ '). He forgot to iron his wrinkled shirt, so he has to hide it with the only sweater sitting inside his closet (he also forgot to pick up his laundry), the purple knitted one. He looks like a grandma, complete with the specs.

Meanwhile Jiwon...looks a thousand times better than him, as always. Although his hair is just as messed up as him, somehow it adds to his quality, plus his sleeveless jersey and sports bag slung on his left shoulder. Well, Hanbin's arm muscles isn't as impressive, so...

"It's just a _friendly_ match, anyway."

"With an _unfriendly_ guest. Please, Bin?"

Hanbin sighs. Not with the puppy eyes...

"I've told you, it's not my thing to be in such events. Besides, I got deadlines tonight. Sorry?"

Since Hanbin has agreed to date him, there are some noticeable changes in his daily life, including people's attention drawn to them, or Jiwon to be exact. And Jiwon seems to put up a fight despite Hanbin being moody by being around more often than he should be these days, so he has to suck it up most of the time.

"Hey, don’t guilt trip me. You're gonna force me into standing between those students cheering on your name? You know I'm always rooting for you. Don't make me regret my decision."

Jiwon's eyes are back to normal and he huffs defeated. Hanbin would rather be called cruel than being pretentious.

"Fine. Gonna crash home or library?"

"Home, I guess? Haven't made my decision. I'll keep you updated. Don't worry, alright?"

Seeing Hanbin struggling with the books falling from his desk, Jiwon drops his bag and crouches down to help him picks up some. After they're done and everybody's gone, Jiwon initiates his plan on checking Hanbin from the start.

"Alright. Give me some luck."

 _This_ is another thing Hanbin has to get used to. At first glance, you wouldn't thought Jiwon is more affectionate than him. While Hanbin love hugs and fiddling with other people's finger, Jiwon likes receiving kisses from a few.

Hanbin rolls his eyes, unable to hide a glimpse of shyness on his face. To make it not so obvious, he removes his cap and put it on Jiwon's head while he pecks the corner of his mouth.

"There. You're definitely gonna win it."

There's a sad smile plastering Jiwon's face, and Hanbin is already secretly regretting his refusal. But both of them still has a future to secure, so they part ways from Hanbin’s class, chests a little heavy.

\---

 _Submit_.

Hanbin snaps his laptop shut like one of those hackers after they decrypt some codes in the movies and leans back on his chair. He’s always amazing at his assignments. Hanbin can reduce them from taking one whole night to finish into a few hours. Don’t even start with the score. He continues on being productive by preparing himself for some songwriting.

“What about the game?”

“Pass. Still have tons of papers due tomorrow.”

“But it’s worth tens of the usual ones!”

Seriously, if Hanbin gets a dollar for every single person talking about it, he would be the richest songwriter of the year. Shouldn’t people shut their mouths at this sacred place? He just couldn’t care less.

“Girl, you also has to finish yours. We can watch it via livestreams. See? It’s already starting!”

“It’s Bobby!”

 _Holup_.

That's his (not yet) man's name right there.

He starts eavesdropping without himself noticing on the desk behind his, notebook laying untouched on his desk.

“Oh God, his sharp gaze...”

“Don’t forget the sweats on his neck. _Mmm_...”

What’s with the weird voices?

“Of course. Trails of _heaven_ we can peek inside his jersey...”

_That’s it._

“Hey, um, sorry to interrupt.” _Or not_. “But how long since it has started?”

Hanbin spins his back to take a look at the perverts and asks a bit too loudly. The girls drop the phone, caught off guard and one of them answers him nervously.

“T-the first quarter's almost over?”

Hanbin shoves all of his stuff inside his bag in one scoop, not giving a single shit if he misses something. He takes long steps straight to the library door, not even thanking them for the information. Fuck priorities and principal. Right now, he has to tell those people who he is.

\---

It’s a big mistake.

Turns out the game is far heated than the last time he went with Chanwoo. One hundred percent different. When he first steps in, he’s greeted by people’s crazy yelling on their uni’s name. Thankfully, he spots one space on the front side of the bleachers, so he settles himself, but not for long.

Chaotic. The teams are catching up to each other’s scores, and no one’s sitting down. He’s instantly squished between them. He has no choice but to stand on his feet, too. Some students starts to send him weird stares, as if he’s not supposed to be there. They’re not wrong, _he isn’t_ , if not for one significant jock. He just ignores them and focuses his attention on the person with the number _21_ on his back.

It’s the last quarter, and Hanbin is getting immersed. He never thought he would chant for his uni’s team. If Chanwoo knows this, he wouldn’t let him live. Hanbin wants to close his eyes, he's just curious about the final result. He’s not yet ready for the intense last minutes.

Before he could do so, though, the countdown is starting. He decides to stay aware and clasps his mouth with his palms. _Come on, Jiwon! I already embarassed myself with the kiss, now you’re just gonna lose?_

His eyes are trailing the ball, not wanting to miss a second of its movement. At this state, he’s not praying solely for Jiwon, but for the whole team. It’s the last 10 seconds and there’s two point gap, the guest is leading. This is it, Hanbin will have to deal with a blue Jiwon for the next few hours.

Just when he’s about to drop himself back down to his seat, there’s a heartbeat of silence, and then a player with a red jersey shocks the whole gymnasium by scoring three points at the same time with the final whistle. The audience starts singing, screaming, shouting, and roaring for victory, especially for this one player saving their uni’s ass.

Obviously it’s Jiwon. The man never lets anyone down.

\---

_Does the celebration usually lasts this long?_

Hanbin can’t wipe the proud smile off his face seeing Jiwon being thrown up in the air and praised like that. He’s a real deal, isn’t he? He’s just beginning to accept it. But the old Hanbin inside his head is starting to get impatient. Hanbin is dying to show his love, but he wouldn't do it so out in the open. It's been good 10 minutes since it’s over, yet there are still some scrambling on the field, showering the players with hugs, high-fives, and kisses.

 _Of course_ , kisses.

Speaking about kisses...

Hanbin squints his eyes on Jiwon’s position. There are girls around him, asking for pictures and stuff. Hanbin can take that. Also some Hanbin recognizes as freshmen pleading for signature on their jerseys. Has Hanbin mentioned Jiwon once played for the states? Hanbin can also take that.

Then the game is changing when his eyes catches this one particular cheerleader standing too close beside him. That’s okay, Hanbin is very used to the scene. But this girl doesn’t seem to back off, her fingers are tightening on the fabric layering Jiwon’s chest.

The temperature on Hanbin’s skin is increasing. No, he’s not gonna get jealous. No, he’s not...wait, she’s protruding her _lips_ towards Jiwon’s _cheek_? Heck _no_ , it’s not gonna get closer on his watch.

Hanbin quickly grabs his bag and runs on Jiwon’s direction. His footsteps are just as fast and loud as the thundering inside his rib cage. He pushes the crowds on his perimeter aside, eyes still locked on the man. He’s having a conversation when Hanbin grips his arm and turns him a quarter degree to face him.

“ _Baby_? I thought you’re—“

Hanbin cuts his sentence like a pair of scissors by muffling his lips with his.

Jiwon is taken aback and he stumbles backward before snaking his arms on Hanbin’s waist, Hanbin’s arms are circling on Jiwon’s neck. There’s a fire inside Hanbin’s gut as he tilts his head so their noses stop bumping on each other. They share a very sweet yet heated kiss (not that heated with Jiwon’s palm groping his butt and Hanbin pulling his hair, but still hot nonetheless, save that for later), feeling like they’re the only ones inside the hall.

Hanbin is getting conscious about people’s shocked stares and gasps around them, so he pulls away so slowly, their lips are brushing against each other when Hanbin opens his eyes and take a good look at Jiwon’s closed lids for a moment. He looks like he's in cloud nine.

Jiwon’s eyes is fluttering open and Hanbin doesn’t give him a chance for any reaction.

“I’ll be waiting on the outside.”

Hanbin tiptoes to whisper on Jiwon’s ears and spins his heels, making sure to have an eye contact with the cheerleader beside him, jaw left hanging. If he sounded so seductive, it’s still Jiwon’s fault for being such a charmer. He grins under his mask and proceeds to walk out the room on a red carpet.

If this is what he gets for dating a jock, he doesn’t mind. Not in a slightest.

\---

The walk to Hanbin’s home feels...weird. Bubbly, awkward, romantic, maybe? He doesn’t know. What he does know, Jiwon can’t stop staring at his back ever since he has finished changing and got out the locker room.

“What?”

Hanbin turns his head and asks in fake irritation. It’s hard to suppress his own if Jiwon keeps smiling ever so stupidly.

“You know what, Babe.”

Hanbin wants to punch his bunny teeth so badly for turning his face in a deep shade of pink.

“Ugh, I just managed to upload it earlier than I should so I got some free times! I will not come to your next game if you don't stop teasing me.”

Jiwon chases Hanbin who’s a step in front of him with springs under his feet and intertwine their fingers together.

“Jeez, you’re so scary. I’m just kidding, okay?”

 

They reach Hanbin’s front door in no time, as it flows by them sharing what they had done today. It’s more of Hanbin’s side of the story, Jiwon is just listening him talking about his lunch, his friends, and also his classes. If not for his habit on licking his lips after he laughs, Hanbin might have forgotten he has just kissed it a while ago. Hanbin hasn't got a real kiss, yet he initiated such a fierce one like that. He can’t believe his bravery sometimes.

He’s holding his doorknob when he feels like he’s missing something.

“Jiwon.”

“Hmm?”

Hanbin lets his guard down and gathers his confidence. He faces Jiwon who’s anticipating, but not expecting. This is it. He’s gonna make a final decision.

"Tone down your flirting. Don’t let other people touch you too much, okay?”

Jiwon gives him a salute, and there’s a smile starts to build up despite his effort to look obedient. Hanbin finds it really adorable.

"Yes, Sir!"

“Don't act like you're single and ready to mingle. You’re not anymore. You hear me?”

Jiwon parts his lips in surprise, but still holding back from showing his happiness.

“Aye, Sir!”

Weights on his shoulders are evaporating, and Hanbin brings Jiwon’s right hand down to take a firm grip. There’s a pause before Hanbin gives him the next instruction.

"Aren't you going in and claim your gift? My parents and sister are not home."

Realizing he doesn't have to hide his excitement anymore, Jiwon drops his bag to the ground and traps Hanbin on the door with his hands between his head.

“Hell yeah, I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whaat just realized my vocab is very limited but plus point for trying n my head is getting dirty ew noo my poor innocence hm sorry fellas


	8. Take Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinhwan happens to face some unexpected events, and doubts are starting to fill in the blanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would regret it in the future if i don't try to write a sick fic so here it goes

Jinhwan thinks he has an amazing life.

Amazing grades, amazing part-time jobs, amazing friends, amazing face, amazing family, amazing place with an affordable rent, amazing everything. The question is, what's missing there?

Lovelife. Cliché, but worth to think about.

That's why he goes on _casual_ dates with one of his junior, Junhoe.

It started one night around three months ago, when the two of them were half-drunk from a bottle of whiskey sent by an anonymous admirer of Jinhwan after their Jiu-jitsu training. Junhoe asked him as a hyung for dating advices, but instead they made an agreement. Both are fond of trying something new (and crazy), so although they just got to know each other, they decided to give it a shot. They went out for a couple of dates, but it was never something intimate or special. Just like a one time-thing, but done repeatedly. It's also cool for both parties to have dates with other people in the mean time. The term's _casual_ , anyway.

That relates to why Jinhwan feels a little bit out of hand handling Junhoe when he’s sick out of nowhere.

As a human and a very caring temporary flatmate, it's Jinhwan's responsibility to look after Junhoe. He's not gonna visit his family in Jeju this time around, so he wouldn't be a bother, and he could've done his job easily...if he doesn't keep on pushing him away.

"Get the fuck off me, Hyung. I'm very much used to this!"

"It's just a soup, what the fuck Junhoe? Can't you just listen to me for once?! Why are you so stubborn?"

"No! Stop trying to feed me, I'm not a baby! Go away!"

"Open your fucking mouth! You're gonna spill it on your bedsheet!"

...And yeah, it's practically war every morning for at least the past week.

By the afternoon, after Jinhwan has finished fighting Junhoe in between his pillow fortress, he decides it’s a perfect timing for him to leisurely enjoying drama marathon by himself while Junhoe has fall into a deep slumber in the next room.

And the universe also decides it's a perfect timing to ruin it for him.

The doorbell rings, and Jinhwan doesn't recall inviting someone over. Jiyong is on vacation abroad with his family, Daesung and Taeyang are back to their hometown, Seunghyun is taking summer courses somewhere, and God knows where Seungri is. So who's at the door?

"Uh...hello?"

Jinhwan almost goes blind by the two people with faces shining standing in front of him. No kidding, one of them has a bright sunshine smile, and the other has an ethereal face features. Oh, and their hairs are blonde. It feels unfair for mere people like him if they're used to walk side by side.

"Hi, we're Junhoe's friend--"

"--since childhood!"

"Is Junhoe inside? Because Yun cooked him his--"

"--favourite noodle!"

Their words dawn on him. First, Junhoe never told him about his friends at all, or maybe Jinhwan just never asked. Heck, Jinhwan doesn't even remember where he came from. Second, does Junhoe really allow someone to cook for him? The guy's quite picky when it comes to food, judging from their dates. Third, what's Junhoe's favorite noodle? Jinhwan doesn't even aware if he likes noodle at all.

"Oh, and don't worry, Junhoe told us to bring some fried rice, too. You like this, right?"

Junhoe is matter-of-factly disabled at the moment and he's still able to guilt trip him. Jinhwan sighs and he let both of them in.

\---

To say Jinhwan's irritated is an understatement, but he can't point out what he exactly feel at the moment.

While he has to fight with all his might to make Junhoe eat his breakfast, Yunhyeong and Donghyuk (he eavesdrops their name because it's not his place to just barge in) can shove literally all the food they brought into Junhoe's mouth with the guy welcoming them happily, leaving Jinhwan with uneasy feelings. _What's his deal? Why Junhoe makes it hard for him and too damn easy for them? And why does the fried rice tastes so fucking good?_

Jinhwan can't take hearing giggles from Junhoe's room anymore, so he goes back to his own room and shut the door tight.

After two episodes and a lunchbox of fried rice, Jinhwan takes off his earphone to get struck right away by the sound of the three people on the other room still talking endlessly. They're childhood friends, afterall, unlike Jinhwan...

To interrupt him from being anymore angsty, he hears another ring from the bell. Jinhwan doesn't really think too much about it and clicks the door open.

" _Bobby? Hanbin?_ And you're...?"

"Chanwoo. Junhoe's roommate."

Okay, now Jinhwan's really offended. How the hell Junhoe gets to know both of two of the notorious students in their major? And doesn't Junhoe accepted his offer to stay in his flat for the summer break because he told him his roommate is away? Why is this guy with a baseball jersey here?

"Hi, Jinhwan-hyung! Sorry to disturb you, we're here to bring Junhoe his favorite snacks. But we're not really sure... Is it, Hyung?"

Jinhwan gulps thickly as Hanbin lifts the transparent plastic bag on the air. There are some fried chickens (Junhoe considers this as _snacks_?), convenience store's kimbap, and some other foods. It flashes on Jinhwan's mind that Junhoe often picked him up against his will in the middle of the night to enjoy these. Although he's not so sure if he can say it his favourites, he gives them some weak nods, in which they accept happily by pushing him aside and run straight to Junhoe's room. Jinhwan is an outcast once again. At least he has _more_ time than he asked for himself.

\---

Jinhwan is having an internal battle inside his head. Should he knock and joins the reunion so he stops feeling left out? What if he only makes the situation weird? They're having the time of their lives as he can hear how loud they're laughing. It's actually the best time for him to watch another episodes, but he doesn't know...he's just not in the mood.

"Hi, Hyung? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be finishing that crappy drama?"

Junhoe shuffles around the kitchen with ease, like he's not on a serious fever. Seems like he's retrieving some plates for his friends. Jinhwan feels a little bit embarrassed to be caught sulking alone with an ice cream bucket on his lap on the couch like a pathetic loner he is, but it's not like he has something better to do.

"And you, are supposed to be resting, yet there you are."

Jinhwan sees Junhoe stops moving from the corner of his eyes.

"Hyung...Did I do something wrong?"

Jinhwan stucks the spoon between his teeth and freezes. He seriously, seriously, doesn't mean to be so passive-aggressive about the whole thing. The uninvited tension on the air makes it awkward for both of them.

"No, I-I think I just need some fresh air. I'll just--"

Junhoe caught Jinhwan by the wrist before he can move any further.

"I think, you should join us. How's that sound?"

The foreign fingers on Jinhwan's skin suddenly gets hotter.

"I think it's a bad idea--"

"No, I think it's great for them to know you. Come on."

Junhoe drags him with a little bit of force and rubs circles on his palm. If it doesn't meant to encourages him, well, it actually does.

Before Junhoe opens holds on the doorknob, he looks down at him and grins from ear to ear. Jinhwan realizes it's one of the things he's been missing for a long, long time.

\---

The room is a literal definition of chaos.

Chanwoo is laying on the bed beside Donghyuk, who's leaning his back on the headboard, with Bobby and Hanbin sitting cross-legged on the floor. The empty lunch boxes and food packaging are scattered all over the room, and that probably the reason why Yunhyeong is standing up yelling at all of them while picking some of it and throws it on the trash can.

"Jinhwan-Hyung! I thought you were dead! We couldn't hear a sign of life from the other room."

If Jinhwan knows Bobby that well, he would've throw a pillow on his face, but Hanbin gets all the pleasure. Jinhwan gives him a silent thanks.

Jinhwan has learned more things about Junhoe while hearing them than the past months he has dated Junhoe himself. Apparently, Junhoe has a one of a kind voice, and that's what caught Bobby's interest in rapping and Hanbin's in composing. They're currently working on something together, and Jinhwan makes sure to persuade Junhoe to personally sing for him. Yunhyeong, Bobby, and Hanbin are born in the same year while Junhoe, Chanwoo, and Donghyuk are one year younger than them. That makes Jinhwan the oldest inside the room. Jinhwan also gains new information regarding Junhoe's preferences on foods, movies, and books. Based on Donghyuk, Junhoe also loves to write poems. Jinhwan feels like a bad guy for teasing him back then when he recited one of his work. He's not sure why, but he takes mental notes of all of these stuffs, including the hilarious childhood stories.

"Oh, and the infamous one about how he used to think the moon and the sun aren't two different objects. I still can't believe it!"

All of them are laughing their asses off at Yunhyeong's humiliating exposure, excluding Junhoe of course, whose face is beet red. Seems like every single one of them have heard about this.

"You don't know, Hyung?"

Chanwoo's way of asking him hits him hard, but he tries to shrugs it off with a weak smile.

"I thought you two are dating?"

Now what’s Hanbin's asking right there, makes Jinhwan's gut drop.

"Yea, but it's not like you and Bobby, or either Yunhyeong and Donghyuk. We're just...openly dating?"

As if sensing Jinhwan's nervousness, Junhoe speaks up for him. He's just being honest, but Jinhwan is unsure of why there are sudden changes on Junhoe's expression, and probably his too. Jinhwan tries to divert the subject by throwing another question.

"What about Chanwoo?"

"He's married. Wanna know her username on Instagram?"

Jinhwan's eyes widens, anticipating Donghyuk to answer his own question.

"It’s @lgtwinsbaseballclub."

They all laugh in unison once again, and Jinhwan's glad he can join them on this one. Chanwoo's pouting while he's trying to tell them that _having a girlfriend that goes on a different uni doesn't mean he's single and his obsession on LG Twins is still healthy_ to no avail. But Jinhwan is more happy to see Junhoe's eyes disappearing as he rolls breathlessly on the bed.

"Well, that explains why you have no idea about so many things."

Jinhwan hates to admit, but he guesses it's true. He doesn't know Junhoe that much.

\---

The five decides to call it a day when the sun is setting. Chanwoo needs to run some errands, Bobby and Hanbin are going to their movie date, and Yunhyeong and Donghyuk stays a bit longer to help them clean up before leaving like the others soon after.

"I think it's done. What do you want for dinner? Should we call for chinese or kore--"

"Hyung, can you please leave, now? I'm exhausted."

 _Ouch_. He thought they're close enough to be real friendly after all the good times they had spent together with his closest friends.

"But you have to--"

"I'm already full. Didn't you see how Yunhyeong-hyung made me eat all of the food back then?"

 _And you never even let me get to be near you_.

Junhoe says it all without even looking at Jinhwan's eyes. He goes straight to the king-sized bed and cover himself. Somehow, all of his cold and unreasonable attitudes finally take its toll on Jinhwan.

"Why the _fuck_...are you so fucking _hard-head_ \--"

"Why the _fuck_ do you _love_ calling me bad names? _Hard-headed_? _Big-headed_? _Empty-headed_? Just shut the fuck up and leave me alone!"

Junhoe suddenly sits up straight with tired eyes and starts screaming at him. Jinhwan is taken aback, totally, by Junhoe’s tone and his word-picking. He never thought the younger would take everything he does this serious, and being _casual_ they are, he never thought too he could make him angry like this. He thought he could only sees him on a good day.

“I just don’t get it... why the hell do you keep kicking _me_ out but not your _friends_? Can’t someone take care of his _casual_ date out of conscience?!”

Jinhwan stomps his feet forward to take a good look at the person who keeps hurting his feelings for almost too long and stands to face Junhoe’s side of the bed. Junhoe doesn’t give Jinhwan another chance to throw his tantrums.

"Because, Bobby has Hanbin, Donghyuk has Yunhyeong, Chanwoo has his girlfriend, they all have _someone to take care of them_. If you're sick too, then your summer will be wasted! Who’s gonna take you to the amusement park next week? Who’s gonna take you to the beach before the break’s over? Tell me, _who's gonna take care of you_?!”

Oh.

Jinhwan’s heart must’ve stopped at this point, or he wants it to be. Not by how Junhoe's exploding, but by the truth he has figured out. It’s getting scary how it beats inside his chest. He wishes he can just put it down for a while, because it’s too loud and too hard, the sparks are spreading to the tip of his fingers. As if realizing what he has just said, Junhoe opens his mouth to clear things, but Jinhwan shuts him off with his own.

They had kissed in the past, that’s for sure. But it was nothing close to this, where Jinhwan tilts his head down with his small hands cupping Junhoe’s face, and Junhoe circling his big arms on Jinhwan waist to look up and kiss him back passionately from the edge of the bed. Jinhwan can feel Junhoe’s smile as he parts his lips, so he takes it as a cue to dive down and drops himself on Junhoe’s lap, his hands now settling themselves on Jinhwan’s back.

“I thought you don’t want me to get sick?”

Junhoe cutely whines when Jinhwan breaks the kiss first. He kind of love this position because it makes him has an almost the same eye level with the younger, not having to tiptoe or break his neck.

“Really? That’s the best thing you could say right now?”

Jinhwan regrets not admiring Junhoe’s thick eyebrows and lips from up close any sooner when he could.

“Never mind, if I get a fever too, I have my friends to take care of me.”

“Don’t lie, I know they’re all away.”

“Why do you know so much about me?”

Jinhwan also regrets for not noticing how easy it is to make Junhoe blush, and how pleasing it is for his eyes. He pushes him off his lap and hides himself under the cover. Jinhwan laughs cheerily, he wants nothing more than join him too.

“I guess it’s never so casual for you, huh?”

Junhoe answers in a low hum, and Jinhwan wakes up the whole zoo inside his stomach. He gifts Junhoe the most sincere hug he could ever give for his childish behaviour. At first, Junhoe doesn’t budge, his back is persistently ignoring Jinhwan. Fortunately, after a while, he can’t resist being kissed only on his nape, so he turns around and envelops him with his warmth. Jinhwan keeps showering him with soft kisses until the younger is able to fall asleep, not even care in a slightest of the possibility of him catching a fever too.

There's no trip to the amusement park or beach, or any outdoor activities this time. He’s sure he can go there some other times (with Junhoe, obviously). But his summer is definitely not wasted. In fact, it’s amazingly _complete_ , because he gets to spend all of it with him, simply just taking care of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was literally inspired of my sickness so anyway IT'S HERE TO CELEBRATE iKON'S TRIPLE CROWN AT GAON 2019 and also my mother ships caught on camera i love them so much


	9. Tangled Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they both head out for (not) just another party.

"You're staring, you know."

"I'm definitely not."

"You sure? So that's not the reason why you haven't noticed the dirt on your sneakers?"

Hanbin yells a loud _what???_  and 'cries' in agony. Jiwon is definitely here to take the blame. No, not exactly Jiwon, but his hairstyle of the day.

He doesn't know what comes over his...friend? Colleague? Someone who's somehow has that level of patience to bear with his selfishness? Whatever he is, Hanbin's sure he knows him well enough to be certain he is a masculine kinda guy, with his fierce image piercing everyone's mind harshly they couldn't take away Jiwon's image randomly winking at them when they 'accidentally' locked stares. He admits though, Jiwon's pretty experimental on his everyday look. He'd mix colorful hoodies and loose pants just to show up extremely gorgeous. Meanwhile Hanbin dressed like that to look like he hasn’t showered for days. And Hanbin thought he's at the peak of his _free-soul-ness_ and craziness by coloring his hair in vibrant purple. Obviously Hanbin's wrong. Unlike he who seems like an open book to Jiwon, he always gets this shock therapies whenever he gets to face another episode of Jiwon trying something new. Hanbin surprises himself most of the time because the changes are always unexpectedly endearing for him.

For instance, right now. Who knows **braids** looks amazing on a guy's hair?

But still, he can't say it's a big deal, so in conclusion: nothing comes over Jiwon. If there’s something wrong, then it’s definitely the way Hanbin's heart thumping inside his chest whenever Jiwon's breathing today.

Hanbin quickly stops himself from walking and looks around to asks another pedestrians for tissues. He gets it from a girl, probably a student too since they're still in their university's neighborhood. Hanbin crouches down and wipes carefully, frowning when he acknowledges the girl's eyes on him is just as persistent as the dirt on the white parts of his new kicks.

Jiwon laughs at Hanbin's discomfort and being a jerk he is, instead of chasing the girl away, he enjoys the show of Hanbin trying to be a normal human being by politely rejecting the girl's attempt to get to know him more.

Firstly, Hanbin is  _not_ a normal human being. Secondly, Hanbin is not good at his emotions in general. Thus, he's not aware of how a normal human being would react for rejection. And third, even if they judge the girl wrong, Hanbin's just really suck at social interactions. He can't keep a conversation going. And that's the reason why Jiwon decides to take Hanbin with him when Junhoe asked him to come to his party and bring someone along. Or at least that’s what he has told him.

Hanbin's also not afraid of expressing his disinterest, so the girl finally bids goodbye after minutes of pointless monologues. As soon as she gets smaller on their tiny eyes, Jiwon lets out a hysterical laugh and holds on Hanbin's shoulder for support.

"Did you...did you see how bitter her face was? Oh God, are you always this cold? Someone would die to get her number, and you were like _'oh'-ing_ her for every words she spilled!"

"Ha-ha. Did you see how thick the desperation was in my eyes when I signaled you for help? Of course you saw it. You should've ask her instead, asshole."

Hanbin rolls his eyes and shrugs Jiwon's hand off. If only he knows where he has been laying his eyes on this whole time and how his touch feels hot underneath the soft material over his skin...

He wants to leave him right there for annoying the hell out of him, but he doesn't exactly know where they're supposed to be heading, so he gives up and let Jiwon burn him even more when he intertwined their fingers together as he drags him away.

\---

"So, what's the drill?"

Jiwon looks over at Hanbin who's sitting beside him, waiting for their bus to arrive.

"Suddenly?"

"I just think it's a little unusual. You know, why do you have to pick me up for just a party? Junhoe's what, Chanwoo’s _real_ twin, right? Yunhyeong's my best bud, so you could've just give me the address and I'll walk by myself. If I tell him this information and also how I know you, with some persuasion, I'll be able to get in without having to wait for you. So..."

The amount of Hanbin's brain cells must've slipped Jiwon's mind. He should've come up with a better excuses. It's totally not his focus, but Jiwon's not gonna lie he's also a little bit irritated at how Hanbin regards this Yunhyeong.

"Is this how you repay all of my good deeds after all this time, Hanbin?"

Jiwon makes too much pouty faces to distract him. It's enough to make Hanbin's eyes teary from his laughs, Jiwon has to hold on him too from falling from his seat.

"Aaah, disgusting! You shouldn't mess with my gut right now because I wanna drink like crazy once I step inside the room!"

"Nooo, Hanbin, your tolerance level is so low, don't do such things or else I won't take you back home!"

Hanbin shoots one of his eyebrow up, Jiwon seems just as shocked as he is. Now something must've happened to him to change his usual bratty attitude into somehow warm and responsible.

"Relax, this is not my first party. What's the point of tonight, then? You might end up getting laid, too! Don't waste your chance on me." Hanbin bumps his shoulder to Jiwon and jokes with his drowsy eyes and slurry voice. Jiwon doesn't find it funny at all.

"Stop saying such things, Hanbin. That's not why I asked you to come for."

"You literally convinced me by saying ' _we might dance while being drunk as hell and everyone's gonna be there, isn't it fun?'_ , Jiwon. Did you change your mind? Then what are we gonna be there for?"

Jiwon’s brain short-circuited, his eyes are looking at Hanbin but his eyes, and their natural beauty are _that_ hard to miss, so imagine how damned Jiwon’s state is.

He thought the Gods are on his side for the bus approaches right before Hanbin brings his face closer, demanding answers. But he realizes they’re actually against him when Hanbin falls asleep on his chest with his fingers trapped underneath his calloused ones, both standing up in a very dangerous proximity.  He feels a little bit guilty for messing with Hanbin’s resting time, but if he misses this opportunity, then he might as well lose it forever.

\---

"So?"

Hanbin's too lost on his thoughts about regretting to agree on Jiwon's offer to tag along to notice Jiwon has finished rechecking his outfit before stepping inside the lavish house of Junhoe's.

Hanbin quietly observes him from top to toe. The dark green jacket, navy longsleeves, gray casual pants and shoes pretty much similar to him. Now completed with a golden necklace loosely resting itself on his neck. He also noticed Jiwon just puts on specs. And the braids, the hairstyle he will never forget on Jiwon’s hair. He’ll try to steal a snap later.

Hanbin swallows his saliva in a thick gulp, drooling in front of him is totally not cool (it’s not like Jiwon hasn’t seen himhdoing so. He doesn’t know why he suddenly think that way), and puts the hardest effort to come up with some appropriate words.

"Perfect."

Hanbin's eyes widens and Jiwon rubs the back of his neck in trembling hands. Jiwon's reddening ears makes it harder for Hanbin to explain himself. That is appropriate, but sounds very wrong since Hanbin’s usually the one to spits back insults given willingly by Jiwon. It seems like the music blaring from the stereo isn’t loud enough to cover up the beating inside their chests.

"I--I mean, uh, the necklace's perfect for the look. You know, uh..."

"Is he the lucky one?"

They are saved from another second of awkwardness when two guys with an adorable height difference approaches them half-running in excitement. The taller one must be Junhoe, Hanbin presumes. Donghyuk really wasn’t joking when he says his boyfriend looks more similar with Chanwoo than his actual twin.

He's not sure what does Junhoe mean though, because he doesn’t consider being trapped in confusion since the beginning of the night can be considered as lucky.

"I gave you one job to shut your mouth, and yet..."

Hanbin relaxes as he watches the three of them greets each other in a familiar gesture, eyes unconsciously driving back again to the way Jiwon’s hair are tangled with each other in a beautiful form. How nice it would be to run his fingers through it...

Hanbin shakes himself out of his daydream and tries to focus on anything else. Now that he thinks of it, he doesn’t have some really close ones except Yunhyeong, in which they were once fortunately paired for a project so he doesn’t know if that really counts. And of course, a guy who approached Hanbin out of nowhere when he was extremely lost on his first day and offered to show him around. Jiwon.

“So, are you not gonna introduce him to us?”

Hanbin has finally given the chance to look at the smaller’s eyes. He realizes he’s not less intimidating than the taller guy's. He carefully carves his words inside his brain, probably thinking too much about it when he feels Jiwon’s protective palm on his lower back. Jiwon gives him a small smile, but instead of doing its magic on encouraging him, it makes him look like he’s shy... He has never saw him with that kind smile in almost two whole years he has known him. With too many eyes passing by, Hanbin actually expects Jiwon to calms him down instead of drawing another sets of questions inside his head.

“Um, this is...Hanbin. Nothing special.”

The three of them looks at him in disbelief. While the other two are dissappointed by the anti-climatic presentation, Hanbin feels himself sinking. He deserves better than being emphasized on how ordinary he is. It’s fueling his urge let himself loose for tonight like there’s no tomorrow. Hanbin feels embarrassed, maybe Jiwon is starting to regret asking him too to go to the party for his passiveness.

Hanbin searches for the drinks behind their shoulders, and ignores the others who are talking about something that certainly has nothing to do with him. He’s sure he can tiptoe his way out of the scene unnoticed.

“Hey, where are you going?”

Hanbin doesn’t get the chance to make his first step after the smaller guy, Jinhwan, caught his wrists in a strong grip.

“I’m...gonna go inside. You don’t mind, right? I’ll leave you guys on your own. I’ll enjoy myself tonight.”

“No, you’re not gonna enjoy yourself. You and Jiwon are gonna enjoy each other!”

Jinhwan smacks the back of Junhoe’s neck hard, the taller guy rolls his eyes in a slight irritation as he turns his back around to greet another guests. Hanbin is still empty-headed about the whole thing, and Jiwon still hasn't find the courage to give him the clue. Jinhwan starts to lose his patience at their equal amount of stupidity.

“Have you actually seen the message Junhoe has sent to Jiwon?”

Jinhwan huffs when Hanbin hesitantly shakes his head. He retrieves his phone from the back pocket of his jeans and taps a few before showing Hanbin what’s on screen.

_Friday, 8 pm. Bring your partner ONLY or no one at all, you know what I mean._

Hanbin pauses as Jiwon keeps bouncing on his feet, oh how the two are very different on the way they cope with their nervousness.

“I’m sure Jiwon has a lot of explaining to do, so I’ll leave you guys at your own company. You can use Junhoe’s, the first room on the second floor left from the stairs, if you want to."

It takes a moment for one of them to finally speaks after Jinhwan winks at them and left them hanging with the unbearable tension, still standing stiffly outside the door.

“So...not everyone invited...”

Jiwon looks down to meet his eyes, lips still set up straight.

“Yes.”

“And you’re picking me up because...”

“Yes.”

A new kind of smile is starting to form on Hanbin’s face. He wonders if Jiwon felt this way before. Hanbin exhales in relief, it finally all makes sense. It’s not just him! It’s cute seeing Jiwon’s in his shoes, being all timid and careful in response. Hanbin gains his confidence, too as if they’re switching roles.

“You should’ve told me beforehand so I didn’t just dress in a plain white tee like this!”

Jiwon's eyes lit up and he starts bouncing again, but most likely of how happy he is at the moment. He proceeds to take off his jacket before helping Hanbin to wear it for him. Hanbin sets his brain on fire when Jiwon lets out his familiar toothy grin.

“Should’ve dressed you in my clothes sooner.”

Jiwon is still not taking his hands off the end his jacket, as if he’s pulling Hanbin closer. Hanbin is doubtful at first, but then he circles his arms on Jiwon’s waist. Jiwon gladly replies the gesture by blowing the bangs off Hanbin’s forehead to help him perfect his look (though he's always is for him) and stares at him fondly. Or he’s just doing it so he can have a better access to give it a kiss.

“You better not leave my sight tonight, Bin.”

“If I’m lost, your braids isn’t really hard to spot.”

“So you _are_ staring on it the whole time!”

“I’m not!”

After some exchanging of pecks and cringey giggles, they decides to join the crowd, bodies latching on each other. They indeed got drunk for the night, but mostly with their own bursting emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm excited as hell for doubleb subunit ok damn
> 
> Fyi I picture them dressed in their gbr outfit where Jiwon braided his hair cuz im still whipped


	10. Rush Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take public transportation, kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> late celebration of #ValentinewithJunhwan

Jinhwan looks down on his empty cup laying on the ground helplessly like it's telling him it's his fault for not holding on tighter when he tripped on his own feet.

This is definitely a sign. His day is cursed.

Sighing loudly, he picks up the corpse and throws it inside the plastic morgue. He ignores the cleaner's hateful glare on him and walks away without saying goodbye. _N_ _o coffee, no luck_. He can only hope his professors won't make it hard for him today. It is even harder today because Hanbin  _offered_ him in the very last minute--

"I'm sorry, I can't give you a ride today. Bobby asks me if he could pick me up... You could join if you want to!"

\--to thirdwheel. So he has no choice other than this, and the bus stop is too far away.

He's standing on a ready position on the edge of the platform as he already took precautions by looking at the schedule carefully. It's supposed to be arriving any minute now, but there not to many people crowding in. It's actually very suspicious...

And he just has to jinx it.

As soon as the lights have come to his perimeter, hoards of soon-to-be-passengers are rushing in out of nowhere. _Where do they even came from?_

Jinhwan freezes in place as he gets pushed back. His plan of getting on class early is gonna be ruined! He forces himself to stay awake without any dose of caffeine, which is nearly impossible, and put up more fights.

The car's door is opening and actually it's quite empty inside, but in less than a beat, it's almost full.

He reaches for something to hold on to. At least if he already gets a grip, it would make it easier to get his lower body part inside. One leg succeeds in slipping in so one more step... He just have to lift his left foot...

"Watch out!"

Jinhwan closes his eyes. Fuck, this is it. He should've just suck it up a little by wearing his earphone or something on the backseat of Bobby's car. Fuuuuuuck.

 _Thud_.

His eyes flutters open gradually, adapting to the lights. Wait, where is he? He's squished in between bodies and it's too bright and he's moving, everyone's moving....

He's already inside!

"Hey, you okay?"

Jinhwan tilts his head and tries to collect his thoughts. Though he meets some difficulties, he manages to work his brain somehow.

The scene must've went like this: when he almost got in, he got pushed back again and lost his grip. And then this- _what he assumes to be_ -an office worker caught and pulled him back inside, so the bumping sound wasn't made from his head hitting the floor, but his head hitting the super tall guy's chest. It's straight out of Yunhyeong daily dose of weekly cheap romance.

Why does he has to make it all so dramatic.

"Uh... yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Thanks. A lot."

The guy nods his head, acknowledging, and frees his fingers from Jinhwan's wrist.

Jinhwan studies his face thoroughly, knowing that the guy won't notice since he's already busy with his phone.

His checkered light blue shirt tucked neatly inside his suite pants, bag slinging on his shoulder with a company tag on it. He's wearing a cream coat, and it contrasts a lot with the thick black caterpillars above his eyes and the red strawberry under his nose. He can only dream of such face.

The guy disembarks one station before his after he gives him a small smile a little bit too hard to forget. Jinhwan continues to carry on with his life after some seconds in a daze, not knowing yet that it's their first encounters of many.

\---

"You're the guy who was helping me back then!"

The suspect furrows his eyebrows confused, turning Jinhwan's panic mode on. Damn, is this finally time for him to receive the worst humiliation in this life? Does the guy erases his face sooner than he thought he's gonna be? He had gathered his courage every time he spotted him inside the car for almost like two weeks, which is about like ten attempts of trying to initiate a conversation, for being forgotten?

"Ah...I must've mistaken you for someone else, then. My apologies."

Jinhwan is so grateful there's one empty corner despite the packed nature for him to run into, so he bows sharply and turns his back before he could embarrass himself further.

"Wait! Sorry, it's been too long, so it takes a lot for me to remember. Your forehead..."

He swings his fingers in front of his fading scar right after he turns back around. He decided this morning to not cover it with band-aid and realizes he has made a right choice. The guy did left a mark deep enough, he didn't know a button can be so sharp to scratch his skin.

They talk a bit, and Jinhwan feels like a champion for knowing where he lives, his favorite color, his breakfast, his address, and the other private information, all in less than half an hour. Simply because he's easy to talk to (or it's just proves how sly he is with stating some false facts and mindless questions like _I heard people with blood type B works best in groups. Are you one of them?_  in which he answers _unfortunately no, I'm an A_ ).

Most importantly he gets a verbal confirmation that he actually is, working on that company, one of the most prestigious tech companies out there. His goal in a nearing future is probably to be someone like him.

The sound of the rain washing the windows are muffled by his deep one, driving Jinhwan into some sort of daydream. He instantly snaps awake soon though, when the guy stifles a laugh after his eyes drift downward to his shirt, upward to his face, and back to his shirt.

"Is there something on my face?"

The guy's eyes are on him once again, as if he's making sure Jinhwan's assumption is wrong, and smirks attractively (it may look annoying under different circumstances) and shakes his head in a slow motion.

"So it must be what I'm wearing."

There's like a loud ' _ding_ ' inside his head as the guy finally lets out what he's been holding.

"Is it bad on me?"

Jinhwan doesn't even wait for him to finish his laughter to really ask him. His face starts to feel hot regardless of the weather outside.

The guy wiggles his pointer finger as if denying his another assumption, barely catching his breath. At least he doesn't dislike his look.

"Is it.......good, then?"

The confidence overtaking his consciousness is scaring the _sane_ _Jinhwan_ , but it's worth a shot. What's the worst thing that could happen? It'd be very relieving if the guy's impression of him doesn't disgust him that much, but he can't change another men's taste.

"I'm sure it's better if someone else told you about this instead of me."

Jinhwan checks himself once again and he can't seem to find any faults on his outfit.

"But I wanna know."

He's about to speak when Jinhwan feels like the voice on speaker is telling him specifically that the guy has to step outside any seconds now, so he better hurry.

The vibration under his feet are fading, and he starts to feel uneasy and anxious. Just like his true self whenever his curiosity isn't being fed well.

The guy adjusts the straps on his shoulder and straighten his back before glancing down at Jinhwan's sulking face.

"You seriously wanna know?"

Jinhwan doesn't have any shame left to care about how he's not supposed to be this petty toward a stranger, especially someone older and respectable for just a university student like him. He really needs the answer, and he needs it right now.

"Why wouldn't I?"

The guy puffs some air and prepares to leave him hanging just like that. Jinhwan is _that_ irritated, he feels like pulling this guy's hair anytime.

Jinhwan barely catches what he's saying when he opens his mouth at the same time the car's door is opening.

"Look at the mirror once you found it."

Jinhwan frowns, and there's no more gap on door. He doesn't take his words into a real matter.

Well, at least not until he passes by a big mirror on the wall in his campus when he's heading for the cafetaria for lunch. He has succeeded in embarrassing himself in front of so many audiences, then, since he was doing his presentation. No wonder some of them are suppressing their laughs literally most of the time.

He skips a button, so one edge of his shirt is slightly longer than the others. And he had the audacity to ask the guy if his outfit was nice. Tragic.

\---

The rejections received by Chanwoo on his calls are stressing him more than he's allowed to. He can't stand his friend's puppy eyes when the companies representatives said 'no' _politely_ when he asked them if they could have some interviews for their project. It's time for Jinhwan to take matters into his hands.

That's why even though the calendar's yelling _it's fucking weekend!_ , he still choses to wake up early and despite the probability of him meeting that guy again, he mans up and takes the subway to visit the companies himself one by one.

Jinhwan holds on to one of the handles and dozes off while contemplating with his plan. Should he start with the companies that'll definitely open for business or the big ones?

He's too immersed on scanning his list when the train stops abruptly and he lost his balance, causing the notebook to fall down on another passenger's foot. The spaces inside are quite big since it's not the weekdays so he crouches down carelessly and bends his back to reach it.

"I'm sorry, sir--"

The hair of the opposite side is falling everywhere and the eyes looks unfocused. Maybe after all this time he had assumed, Jinhwan is wrong. The guy is probably older than he thought, thus the calling based on one look.

"Oh, it's you again. The scar...it's fading."

The guy narrows his eyes and Jinhwan just realized the last time they met, he embarrassed himself on a whole new level, so he stands up and attempts to make an alibi so he'd escape from the situation.

And yet he gets sucked in again as he gets a full view.

The guy's lips are chapped, stubs on his chin, and the eyebags are too prominent to not be pointed out.

Aside from those humanly features, he is wearing a black office attire from top to toe, _sleeves rolled up to his elbows_.

Sleeves. Rolled. Up. To. His. Elbows.

Jinhwan gulps. Is it allowed to look this good at work? What if he distracts other workers and decreases their productivity? It would affect the company seriously.

The only odd thing in all of these is he doesn't look like he's ready to work. He carries nothing on his shoulder.

"Sorry if I don't look proper enough. Got overtime and figured out I left my wallet on my desk, so I have to get back."

_Man, if only he knew how equally appealing he is when he look proper and not. It doesn't really matter._

He hands him the notebook, and it hits reality that Jinhwan has actually been holding on an empty air while inhaling some with a gaping mouth. What a joke.

"No... It's actually... The timing's just perfect."

The guy quirks his eyebrow and it's too late to turn back now. His bravery acts louder than his common sense once again.

Donghyuk actually came up with the idea once, he has suggested Jinhwan that if he bumps into him once again, he should ask for his help since he seems kind. It's like killing two birds with one stone. _Except he's not sure if he has the force needed to throw the stone. It might just miss._

"I'm working on this project with my friends where I have to have an interview from a company, just for its profile, nothing too far nor complicated, r-really."

The guy's expression are too unreadable to guess. He closes his eyes mentally, never feeling ready for his response. If his bad thoughts are gonna come alive, his refusal better not be hurting him. He just can't let him screw up with his emotion again.

"Okay."

Jinhwan blinks. Once. Twice. Thrice.

"So...?"

_Is it really this easy?_

"Um, hello?"

Jinhwan steals the book from his hand and beams a genuine smile. His heartbeat's really faster than normal over his acceptance (or just over him in general). He'll thank Donghyuk with tacos later.

"I'll give you the information about the details!"

Jinhwan doesn't want to look too excited nor desperate, but he just can't help to bounce on his feet. He can't think clearly like his brain is on fire, but he set it himself voluntarily. _Okay_ , now he just have to practice talking like a real adult since the probability of him messing up is that high, especially regarding this black sharp gaze. He can't blow it up. He shouldn't. He already made it this far, he just have to--

"Well, don't you need my contact for that?"

\--right. Very _professional_ , Jinhwan. _You're supposed to do what you have to do, why do you lose control of yourself now?_

"Yes. Contact. Of course. How can I reach for you, then? Can I have your company card?"

"Didn't I tell you I left my wallet just now?"

Fuck. He's gonna be ruining this early for his team, isn't he?

"Shit--I'm sorry. I swear I was paying attention! I'm just suck at these--"

The guy lets out his trademark, the adorable laugh, and drops his hand on his shoulder to stop him from rambling.

"Can I have your number instead?"

Wait, did he just...?

_Okay, shake that unprofessional thoughts._

Jinhwan writes his name and number down with trembling hands on a post it that sticks to the guy's pen from his left pocket (considering how mad he is, he really thought of sealing it with a kiss). Amazing gadget. Practical.

"I'm really thankful for this chance, _Mr--_?"

"Junhoe. _Koo_ Junhoe."

" _\--Junhoe_. Although..."

There he goes again.

"I'm not sure why it's so fast for you to agree..."

The anonymous girl on speaker interrupts him too familiarly. Not that he expects to hear his reasons. He's just wondering, that's all.

"Why not? I mean, you don't look like a bad person."

Not a satisfying one, but he'll take it.

"...and there are some _other_ factors involved too."

Junhoe _winks_ at him. He must've been red by his fingertips at the moment. He already has him on his knees, keeping himself together will be a fucking challenge.

"I-I really look forward t-to our next meeting."

The wheezing sound almost died down, and Junhoe shifts a bit so he's a step closer to the door. Jinhwan's pretty sure he doesn't hear him stuttering. Or he doesn't hear him at all.

"I think I do, too."

Jinhwan jumps a bit when the guy's face is lowering down to match his height. He clears his throat and goes for his last attempt to be polite and make a proper closure to cover up his nervousness.

"So, until next time?"

Junhoe lowers his head even more to his limit and meets his eyes.

"Until next time. Make sure to wear the right pair."

_Huh?_

Junhoe forces back his grin and the youth is back on his face when he kicks his feet slightly and disappear from his sight.

The door closes softly when Jinhwan's phone vibrates, so he has to look down to retrieve it from his pocket.

He can't turn his lips back straight from curving upward involuntarily when he notices their _thing_.

His shoes are mismatched.

 

_Next time is probably happening on tomorrow at 8 pm, may be we can start talking about the visit, may be not, may be more. So, coffee?_

_-kjh_

 

Thank God for rush hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srsly i just realized i really write only for fun like wtf


	11. Miss Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiwon's way to deal with that asshole on a group project.

“I... _what_?”

“Mr. Kang asked me if he should change your partner. You know, you’ve been so whiny these days and being a thoughtful friend I am, I said yes to him.”

It’s not like—what? Okay. What the fuck. It’s not entirely Yunhyeong’s fault, but still, he didn’t ask for his help to handle the whole Hanbin-situation.

You think you’ve worked with the worst person alive? Think again. Let Jiwon introduce you: Kim Hanbin, a classmate. Full-on bastard, self-centered, extremely cocky, natural born killer, an offspring of satan. Really though, his reputation outshines him. Most of the students usually acknowledge the rumor of his bratty attitude first without even knowing his face just in case they have to take precautions, knowing how depressing it would be if you ever happen to have a business with him.

Jiwon can’t ever forget the sympathetic looks on his friends’ face when Mr. Kang announced he was going to pair up with Hanbin. Not that they can help much, but hey, _t_ _hanks for watching me slip_ _ping down inside the hellhole from above_. He doesn’t need to add him to the list of problems he hasn’t (or he’s ever gonna) solved.

Hanbin is that type of person who does things on his own; he doesn’t trust anyone’s hard work but his. He gets perfect marks, when he doesn’t, he learn to not repeat the same mistakes. He came on top of the class, he doesn’t talk about weather, nor does he talk about anything because he deems you never worthy. He would stab you just because you ruin his perfect picture and get away with it on a red carpet.

These of course, are just a rumor, and since no one bothers to correct. Then Jiwon considered it true... Well, until a week ago. Jiwon somehow got so stubborn and insisted to help it got to the point where Hanbin let him work for their project inside of his studio instead of keep telling him to fuck off in his typical-rude manner.

He didn’t know it was such a big deal to step inside that treasure box—not until Jinhwan was literally screeching _whaaaaaaat? Did you break in or drug him or something?_ on the phone when he told him his location.

And it was a miracle that he didn’t get on Hanbin’s nerves at all. The whole night. For straight eight hours. Even Donghyuk finds it hard to put up with him for more than a couple. Truth is, he actually kind of amazed on Hanbin’s work ethic? He was so immersed, unfazed, he couldn’t spot Hanbin’s phone on the desk. So he tried his best not to annoy the shit out of him.

For the first hour, Jiwon was just there, simply sipping on his coffee on the couch behind Hanbin’s back, observing. Hanbin has this high level of focus where he doesn’t give any attention of his sorrounding except on the screen in front of him when he works, while Jiwon is a bubble of random burst of energy. He fools around and play, but he stays inside his studio, just in case something _useful_ crosses his mind, he can put it into words. He guessed he doesn’t stand a chance to get along.

And surprisingly, he proved himself... wrong. Jiwon found himself occasionally lifting the tension from Hanbin’s shoulder, as he threw some jokes after he rolled the seat onto his side. He has to admit, it was such a bold move. Hanbin wasn’t very impressed at first, responding by a sharp nod and lips thinning into a flat line.

But then, Jiwon almost spits his coffee out when he caught one corner of his lips was slightly lifted. Jiwon thought he must had been dreaming, but no. Jiwon did the same thing again and at last, on his third attempt, Hanbin _chuckled_. Over his lame pick up line. Some sort of wake up call at 1 am he never knew he needed.

Then after they finished a song, Hanbin opened up a conversation like a proper human being. Another accomplishment. They talked for a while, on their hobbies, interest, and heck—they have a lot in common. Jiwon should've had known earlier. They easily got carried away, with clicking sounds and instrumentals keeping the atmosphere comfortable.

Even at the end of the night (starting of another day) Jiwon had made him laugh, something a normal people can’t even imagine. Call him a psycho, but he thinks Hanbin’s cute. Nope, he’s not a masochist—seriously, the shorter does this adorable weird thing when he laughs; he throws his shoulders forward, shortens his neck, and closes one eye, perfect teeth on display.

And now all the efforts seems to waste away...

“How am I supposed to face him after this?”

“Normally! What has gone into you? It’s like you’ve been cheating on him and you’re about to give an explanation, really.”

Jiwon looks over at Yunhyeong, and then down to his kimbap. And back to Yunhyeong. Does it really worth it to waste his coins just to make Yunhyeong has a taste of his breakfast in an unconventional-barbaric-way? No. Will it cost a friendship and time-consuming apology if he really does throw it on his face? Yes.

He decides to gives up and finishes what’s on his table, hoping this bad news hasn’t reached Hanbin’s ears yet.

\---

“God, Hyung, look at that. He’s oozing black aura around him. He really hasn’t changed. I salute you for walking out his studio in one piece.”

Chanwoo, his new partner, whisper-yells at him and he’s pretty sure Hanbin’s ears are sharp enough to catch what he’s saying, and Jiwon doesn’t want to look like he’s at the same page, so he backs away slowly and takes a seat next to Hanbin, his usual spot for the past few days.

In a normal circumstances, Hanbin would slightly beam, takes out his notes, and shows off his works proudly, and Jiwon would praise him over and over again just because it’s just straight awesome, or to keep him satisfied. Don’t even ask why. But this is no normal circumstances. Apparently, Mr. Kang already told him his decision.

He stands up abruptly, grabbing his bag and moves further into the back. Jiwon feels really guilty at this, because he knows precisely how Hanbin arrives early despite having only a wink of sleep just so he could sit on a perfect spot. He follows suit, but quickly stops himself when he realizes there are no empty seats around him. Hanbin focuses his cold gaze forward as he starts to take notes. Jiwon doesn’t even notice that the lecture has actually started. And not again when it’s finally over.

Jiwon looks back for the hundred-th times and sees Hanbin about to leave the class. He looks over at his five friends standing in a closed space from the other side of the class. Jiwon did fuss about Yunhyeong’s stupidity (he promised Junhoe lunch for smacking Yunhyeong’s nape hard until he saw stars), so they promised to watch over him as a mental support. He has to man up for this.

“Bin... I—“

“You can have the finished one, and can you give back the drafts next week? The papers, with my handwriting... that.”

Jiwon can hear a faint _noooo_ with a loud slap from skin on skin from the distance. Probably the giant and his midget in that exact order.

“No, you have to hear me out! I didn’t mean—“

“You _did_ say all those things back then, Ji- _Bobby_. I won't pretend I heard it first from Mr. Kang. To be honest, I’m not surprised you didn’t draw back from the start. It’s a long-running project, so I really understand your decision. If I were in your shoes...I would’ve done the same.”

Jiwon remembers it clearly, how the six of them arranged multiple scenarios if Jiwon would ever held hostage by Hanbin and how hilarious it was. It worked to cheer him up after an endless strings of complaints he let out since the pair was first announced, not noticing how it might hurt the other party in a way.

He can’t deny the truth. Afraid that he might hurt Hanbin further, he lets him slide with some annoying-pathetic dissatisfied whines from his friends as a background.

And then Hanbin’s back to his usual-stereotype-public-acknowledged self.

\---

The past week has been torturous for Jiwon. He’s less sunshine-y, so-so spirit to attend classes (what’s the point if Hanbin still denies his existence), and pizza doesn’t entertain him as much. Hanbin has been avoiding any encounter with him, taking a detour when his eyes met the taller guy’s. He remains as cold, his friends has begun to lose faith on how Hanbin’s actually different than how he presents, according to Jiwon. Once, Donghyuk accidentally bumped into him resulting in his books scattered on the floor. He crouched down to help, only to be called _names_ he hasn’t heard in a while. And those are not the good ones.

The timing are also never right for Jiwon to corner him in his studio. It's always locked, and Jiwon never got to ask where he lives. So he patiently waits, until the time when Hanbin asked him to give back his drafts has finally come.

Jiwon snaps his eyes open and he’s paralyzed for a while in disbelief. Did he just fucking fell asleep? He’s supposed to— _what time is it_ —go to Hanbin’s studio! He rushes to his desk, gathers the paper he has prepared, shoves it inside his bag, and makes a run for the bus stop, not caring how grey the sky is outside.

He steps out of the bus in a daze and maintains his fast pace. Halfway through, the rain starts to pour, so he swings his backpack forward and hide the precious thing inside his jacket. He runs and curses repeatedly, Hanbin’s gonna be fuming, Hanbin’s gonna be fucking furious if his work—

“Oh my God, Jiwon, what are you doing?”

Jiwon is a little bit bug-eyed on Hanbin’s word because why isn’t he mad? He’s late and most likely has destroyed his works—

“Suddenly your brain won’t work?! Get inside!”

There he goes.

Hanbin throws him inside, Jiwon almost stumbles on his own feet if it weren’t for Hanbin’s firm grip on his wrist. He then drags him inside... his studio? No, the door to his studio is on the left side of the hallway—they’re going right. Jiwon blinks once, twice, thrice, and there’s still a single bed on the corner of the room instead of the usual desk and screen.

Hanbin places Jiwon to sit on the bed and takes off his jacket and backpack surprisingly gently, and scurries off to another door, but smaller. Must be bathroom, considering how he’s back with a fresh set of folded towel.

Hanbin lowers down on his knees and wraps Jiwon with a big towel and starts drying his hair with the smaller one. In this dangerously close proximity, Jiwon notices how Hanbin has this tensed look on his face like he...cares? But he doesn’t want to get his hopes up so he considers this as a foreplay before Hanbin decides to strangle him later with the fabric.

“Hanbin, I-I’m sorry I’m late...”

Hanbin stops moving and Jiwon thinks asphyxia sounds dope as a cause of death, after all.

“What?”

Hanbin draws back and studies Jiwon who’s not capable to stop himself from chattering his teeth. His face finally shows something and unfortunately, that’s not a good thing.

“You came up soaked like _this_ and you’re sorry for being _late_?”

Fuck. Okay, he got his most important form of hard work wet. He should’ve apologized for it first.

“You should’ve not come in the first place!”

Jiwon hopes he doesn’t notice his adam’s apple bobbing heavily in fear.

“The first presentation is next week...”

Oh God.

“...what if you got sick?!”

Jiwon’s head starts to— _wait what_?

“You—you think I would get angry just because you can’t hand it over today? What a butthead—can’t really think too far, _hm_?! Always sets me on edge—what?”

“Are you saying, you’re worried about me?”

Jiwon must have this dumb grin on his face because... does he really need to explain? He’s acting out this cheesy-ass drama scene with Hanbin! A month-ago-Jiwon could only imagine.

Hanbin looks panicked as if he’s been caught red-handed. And now he’s red-faced. Jiwon’s pretty sure it’s not out of anger.

“Y-you won’t work well if you’re not in your best state. It’s not good for our team.”

The moment Hanbin is stuttering, Jiwon just knows he has finally cracked the though shell. Completely.

“But we’re not on the same team anymore, Bin.”

Hanbin rounds his eyes as if he’s being hit hard by a realization. He proceeds to escape from being cornered, but Jiwon’s hold on his hand over his head is faster.

“Had I known earlier you’re this thoughtful, I would’ve get myself into trouble more often. Should I cross the rain once more to get you this kind, then?”

“You’re underestimating me as a human being. I would not choose some drafts over a friend, okay? I’m not that mean, just... takes a lot understand.”

Hanbin lowers his head after his gaze softens, and he looks genuinely pained. He must’ve get this a lot, it reminds him how Jinhwan used to tell him about his giant when Jiwon found him hard to get along with and...oh! Oh. They’re alike! Why Jiwon never thinks of it that way?

“I think I get you.”

Jiwon smiles reassuringly, and Hanbin replies with a confused face, either because he doesn’t get this a lot, or because he looks just plain creepy.

“No, seriously, I understand. I’m sorry if I ever hurt you with my words. It’s true, I did ask Mr. Kang to switch partners. And I did spite on your back. Also I made fun of you with the dudes. A lot.”

“It’s okay... We’re both at fault.”

Hanbin tilts his heads up and that little curve of lips has finally, _finally_ , resurfaced after what it seems like ages since the last time Jiwon saw them.

They fall into comfortable silence for a while as Hanbin continues rubbing the towel on Jiwon’s head, drafts completely forgotten inside his bag. Jiwon starts the conversation again when he notices Hanbin is done with his job.

“Bin, will you let me... help you? I mean, I know it would be hard for people to completely understand you, but, you can get through all that with me...”

There’s an obvious anxiousness as Hanbin starts to grit his teeth and bounces on his feet. Jiwon is quick to notice, so he stands up and pulls him into a hug. It was meant to be friendly, but ya know, he’s freezing cold and Hanbin’s surprisingly _hot_ and there’s a clicking sound inside his head as Hanbin hugs him back. What can he say, the attraction’s there, and it seems mutual.

“Promise me you won’t bail out?”

Hanbin looks up from under Jiwon’s chin and he frowns (cutely) after Jiwon nods his head.

“Even if I get _really really really_ annoying?”

Jiwon laughs a little at Hanbin’s antics and nods again.

“And clingy? And whiny? And nagging you too much?”

Jiwon flicks his forehead softly and, _that kid_ , he _seriously_ pouts. His whole existence is really Jiwon’s weakness from the beginning.

“I _wooooon’t_ , Bin. Do you also have any trust issues that I also have to take care of?”

Hanbin buries his face back on to Jiwon’s chest, ignoring the dampness of his black t-shirt. He can sense Hanbin is smiling real wide this time through the thin fabric, and Jiwon’s skin feels warmer in an instant.

“No, I just want to make sure.”

\---

Jiwon pretends to ignore the creature on his left, but he thinks he’s going to fail anytime soon. Honestly, the sight of Hanbin fidgeting on his hoodie is so fluffy, he almost loses his composure and envelopes him in a bear hug right then and there if it wasn’t for his terms: _I will sit on your table but don’t even think of teasing me_.

They're laughing over something, Jiwon doesn’t even recall, when it catches his peripheral vision Jinhwan furrowing his eyebrows at Hanbin on his right.

“Sorry?”

“I said... I’m sorry I made fun of your height. When we were freshmen.”

The group’s attention is suddenly shifting toward Hanbin, who’s whispering on Jinhwan, and that catches him off guard. Jiwon smiles a little noticing how Hanbin side-glances him before he takes another breath and adjusts on his specs before starts talking to the rest of them.

“and...I’m sorry Donghyuk... and Yunhyeong. I was the one who started the calling ‘weird-blondies’. Chanwoo... I’m sorry I called you stupid because... you know, you were always playing games on your phone and... and I was so panicked back then when I got in a group project with you last year! And... anything I’ve ever said to you guys, really. Since, um... I’ll be around more often...”

Hanbin’s face turns pink at this and Jiwon precisely knows what he means, so he squeezes his forearms encouragingly. Hanbin looks up and gives him a sweet smile, and the whole crew choke on their foods.

“Woah, never even once I thought you would be the one to tame _Godbin_ , Kim Jiwon. I must say, I’m impressed.”

Jiwon has this smug smile on his face, and he knows these kind of smile would earn a nice punch from Hanbin but he just can’t help it, the voices keeps ringing inside his head. How their friends been apologizing on him for their harsh treatment and Hanbin reciprocating the act, how Hanbin has made obvious change on himself over these past months (read: lesser than evil), and how the three of them got praised for their hardwork (yes, three. Jiwon managed to convince Mr. Kang so he, Chanwoo, and Hanbin were on the same team. God knows what Chanwoo did in his past life for such luck) and _teamwork_. Don’t forget that dramatic apology Hanbin stated in front of the class, even though he had done it privately.

On top of that, his friends has accepted him, even involve him on their silly conversation, not having doubts if Hanbin would judge them for being too childish, because none of them has been proved. That relates to how he had the confidence to invite him to sit together on their table. He’s relieved the atmosphere isn’t awkward, if not even more stupid.

“What about me? Don’t you have anything to say to me?”

Junhoe quirks his thick eyebrows, expecting answers from him. Hanbin just sighs.

“I wanted to apologize for what I said back then, but looking at you up close... metaphorically and literally, you really have a _huuuge_ head.”

They all laugh in unison once again, leaving no one sulking behind, even the offended. Jiwon drinks in the sight of the skin around Hanbin’s eyes are crinkling and his dimples showing before stealing a peck on his cheek. Hanbin glares playfully, face heating though he’s not sure it’s just from the good laugh, looking familiarly hateful as ever in the surface. Jiwon thought that this addition doesn’t really feels troubling at all, and he would keep it for a long run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess where did I get my inspo? S k y c a s t l e. Say thankyou yeh suh and yun hyeong


	12. Carry On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing special, just how Jiwon and Hanbin spend one of their nights.

“Fuck, you’re so goddamn heavy!”

“Well that means, all those hours you have spent on Lacrosse doesn’t do you any good!”

Jiwon wiggles his body trying to make Hanbin falls off his back and though he yelps in surprise, he doesn’t skip giving him a reward by strangling his neck with his arms.

“Ow, what—cut it out! I swear I’ll drop you if you do it one more time.”

Hanbin lets out his most cheery laugh, and Jiwon wants to shut his mouth with his fist but he just knows his plan is going to backfire since he’s the one who offered the younger a piggyback ride.

It started out when Hanbin was so depressed even after the exam week is officially over. Being a straight A’s student he is, he couldn’t stop worrying about his grades, wailing about stupid mistakes he made, complaining his lack of knowledge, and other nerd stuffs. Jiwon decided to come as a rescue as he’s the more carefree one and suggested him to join his friend’s party and have fun.

But he wasn’t ready for the consequences of bringing a person with an excruciatingly low tolerance of alcohol.

“You only drank like, three cups of spiked soda, and you already spraining your lose your balance like a drunkard. Imagine if you decided to stick with me, you would probably kill a guy.”

Hanbin laughs even louder and Jiwon is beginning to wonder if he’s starting to get used to the sound or he’s just not entirely sober.

“Yeah, I probably would. It’s your fault, though, me slipped down the stairs. You insisted to drag me out eventhough I strongly refused.”

Jiwon hums lowly and slows down his pace. Really, it’s not even midnight but there are barely people their eyes can catch. Combined with the dim lamp posts on the side of the road, it gives off the vibe of late Monday night rather than early hours of Friday night. Either everyone is too tired to get out or they’re just getting started.

“I don’t mind if you drop me here, though. I can call Jinhwan-hyung or Donghyuk to pick me up, bet he’s unoccupied like the usual.”

Jiwon scoffs a bit and smiles himself remembering how he mistook the former as Hanbin’s little brother the first time they met.

“You gotta stop bothering your older or younger brother, at this rate Junhoe and Yunhyeong is gonna skin you for continuously disturbing their quality time.”

“Pshh, Yunhyeong wouldn’t dare. And for Junhoe, I’ll just have to bring you to his face and then _boom_ , silence. You guys’ awkwardness always came in handy.”

“Come on, it’s not that funny!”

Contrary on what came from his mouth, Jiwon joins Hanbin on his mock-laugh. Seriously, only Hanbin that’s allowed to embarass him this way and Hanbin doesn’t take his (slide) for granted. He knows Jiwon’s limit, teasing him about his unique relationship with his older brother’s boyfriend is probably the farthest one he’ll go, he would never really humiliate him by bringing his disheveled pooh bear on their conversation.

“Why don’t you sing for me instead of constantly making fun of me.”

Hanbin takes a really deep breath, Jiwon can hear it clearly the air on the side of his ear get sucked by him. And then he starts wailing on the top of his lungs, the song he doesn’t even know about.

“I said _sing_ , not _destroy_ my hearing.”

Hanbin laughs again and swings his dangling thin legs on the air, successfully fishing Jiwon’s annoyance and soon fulfilling his second intention.

“Then why don’t you sing for me instead?”

Jiwon tilts his head to his left and found Hanbin looking at him deeply with curious eyes.

“Me?”

Hanbin does little nods, and the way Hanbin’s chin lean on his shoulder suddenly got him inspired.

Jiwon looks up to the sky and suddenly got reminded of how he and his brother used to believe there are actually another creatures living on another planets other than earth.

_“You’re like an alien_

_Your smile is so beautiful”_

In amusement, Hanbin chuckles and butts in a small voice, trying his best to blurt out what’s in his mind without interrupting him.

“Beautiful alien?”

Jiwon shushes him out quick by pretending not to hear what he said and proceeds to another line.

_“You don’t even drink_

_We have no way of getting close”_

Hanbin shapes his mouth into a perfect ‘o’ and protrude his head a bit to have a better access of Jiwon’s face. He smiles as the wind blows Jiwon’s hair, revealing the forehead where he used to flick his finger to wake him up when he’s dozing off in the middle of a lecture.

“Ooooh?” Hanbin exclaims, “offensive.”

Jiwon continues mumbling the words he doesn’t really think about and occasionally glancing to his side just to have his nose being only inches away from Hanbin’s.

There are some people walking past them, and gradually they can hear the sound of vehicles passing by as they reach the main road, Jiwon can sense they’re halfway through the nearest bus stop. Comfortable silence envelops them, with footsteps and the sound of people conversing on the distance as the background music. He’s getting suspicious by Hanbin’s lack of action, so he increases the volume of his singing.

_“Whatever weight it is_

_Two is better than one_

_Even if my hands are rough_

_Hold it as tight as you can”_

“I was about to doze off, you brat.”

Hanbin frowns and smacks the back of his head lightly, and Jiwon laughs by himself in satisfaction. He jumps a bit to adjust Hanbin’s position on his back.

After minutes of walking, the sign of the bus stop is finally visible for their eyes. They both sigh contentedly, Jiwon feeling glad he can treat Hanbin’s sprained ankle properly and Hanbin feeling relieved he soon won’t be any longer a burden for Jiwon.

It’s actually very time consuming going back to the dorm like this, but this is the only way they can entertain themselves with the least guilt. Jiwon already more than grateful himself being the first one to continue his study after high school in their family, meanwhile Hanbin always studies a little bit harder than anyone else to maintain his scholarship. Not forgetting the part-time jobs they take on their supposed-to-be free times.

Like the universe is siding with them, the bus arrives just in time they reaches the bus stop. Jiwon steps up inside and picks the farthest seat, although all of the seats are almost empty. Jiwon lowers himself first so Hanbin can easily drop himself on the one by the window, his favorite seat.

The rain outside starts to pour, and Jiwon notices it first before Hanbin, unlike the usual. They’re sure it won’t stop until they have to go back by Jiwon’s feet again, one of them might catch a cold in a few days and the other follows as they live in a same space. They can only be thankful by laughing it off.

“For the record, I don’t regret any single bit of it. Even if it means I won’t be on the trackfield for a while.”

Hanbin turns his head from looking outside toward Jiwon's face. He knows precisely the older will start to blame himself anytime soon though the injury is a pure result of his own stupidity.

Jiwon replies him with a grin so sweet Hanbin can’t help but to complete it with a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“Okay. But to be fair, I won’t be practicing for a while. I need a little hiatus, afterall.”

The deal is sealed by Jiwon with a chaste kiss on Hanbin’s cheek. He hums in agreement and let his head falls on Jiwon’s shoulder, also letting it be a shelter for his head to rest. They let themselves fall into a deep sleep with fingers intertwined and Jiwon finalizes his song as a lullaby.

_“I’ll be your shoulder_

_You can come into my arms_

_My precious person_

_Lean on me.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't wait for doubleb's May comeback


End file.
